Something About You
by IchigoRukiaforever
Summary: Ichigo gets a scholarship and is determined to be a succesfull doctor, yet falling in love was not part of his plan. The best part of all is he hardly knows her. IchiXRuki.
1. Distinctive Familiarity

**Something About You**

Ichigo Kurosaki took a deep breath as he stared at the large white building before him from where he stood in its wide campus. The white building stood tall and grand, exquisitely lush to his amber eyes. A gentle breeze tugged at his spiky rust coloured hair.

The words _Harvey-Bennett_ emblazoned in gold across the elaborately styled arch from the forefront of the building.

Ichigo swallowed. Never, never, never in a million years would he have imagined himself at this exclusive not to mention, _extremely expensive_ High School. It had taken years off his hard work and eventually some recognition and notice from the teachers before he got a fully paid scholarship to attend the high school and university. So now there he was, in the middle of New York City, standing in front of the reward he had slaved away 17 years of his life for.

He grasped the strap of his backpack tighter with his firm fist before tearing his eyes away from the building to the other students on the campus. It was registration day, so everyone was dressed casually. As casual as rich kids get, thought Ichigo as the designer labels flashed of the clothing of three girls passing by, walking slowly. They chattered on brightly about something he couldn't decipher.

The fair, raven haired girl in the middle caught his eye for just a moment, as his hazel gaze met her sparkling cerulean glance, topped with heavy lids and thick, long eyelashes.

Her hair cascaded in elegant waves to her shoulders, her bangs falling flirtatiously into her right eye, golden hoops glittering from inside her hair. She was wearing a gypsy styled blouse that played off most of her creamy shoulders, whilst her long slender legs were clad in fitted designer jeans. She held his stare as she turned her head, her glossy hair following its motion, one of her delicate eyebrows arched in confusion above her stunning eyes.

Ichigo found himself a little rooted to the spot as he glanced away quickly, fumbling with his jacket zipper. Damn! Who _was_ she? There was something about her. He didn't know what it was, besides the fact she was painfully gorgeous, that made him feel like he had noticed her because he felt like he'd known her from somewhere.

He dared to take another glance at her and she had gone back to talking to her friends, a brown-haired girl and an orange-haired girl, an unforgettable dimpled smirk flashing across her cheeks as she tilted her head towards one of her friends, considering something.

'Yeah, beautiful isn't she?' came the deep voice of someone next to him. Ichigo started as he turned to find a spiky haired red-head wearing a simple jeans and T-shirt standing next to him. His red long red hair was pulled pack into a ponytail. He had wild tattoos all over his body, Ichigo had noted as he folded his muscular arms over his chest. Ichigo blushed a little.

'I wasn't…' he began but was cut off.

'Renji Abarai,' he said grinning and offering his hand.

Ichigo took it after some consideration and shook his hand firmly.

'Ichigo Kurosaki,' he said in return.

'Newbie huh? Welcome to Harvey-Bennett, home to the cream of crop. That glittering prize you had your eyes on is Rukia Kuchiki, popular target of most of the males here,' said Renji glancing at her himself as she continued conversing lightly with her friends, as Ichigo snarled in denial of 'having his eyes on her'.

Little did he know that the conversation going on over there was about **him**.

'I suppose, if you say so Orihime,' Rukia was saying nonchalantly, twirling one of her glossy locks around her slender finger. Her orange-haired friend had hurriedly spotted the spiky-haired newbie with the sharp features standing under a large oak tree as they threaded across the campus. This was why she was forced to pass by him in slow motion, a few times. She had generally glanced in his direction, and she saw him looking. There was something about him, his piercing eyes, that were familiar, but she couldn't place him.

'Yeah! He's so cute!' giggled Orihime before glancing at him again. Then she pouted. 'But he's checking you out, Rukia,' she said folding her arms huffily across her well-endowed chest.

'Please…' Rukia said modestly, sneaking a glance at him. He turned away sharply, running his fingers through his hair, speaking to her long time friend Renji. He was lean, tall and even behind that brown jacket he was wearing she could see he was well-built. He was thin yet subtly muscular in all the right places. His collarbones were as well-defined as the rest of him. He had his expressive eyebrows in a knit above his amber eyes. He seemed aware of her gaze on him and looked uncomfortable. He was good-looking, but Rukia ignored the fact.

'He _is_ looking at you, Rukia, or at least he was,' said her other friend bluntly, smiling nonetheless.

'Not you too, Momo!' she groaned lightly. Somehow Rukia knew that his glances weren't out of admiration, like she had seen out of most of the boys here. He looked like he was considering something.

Meanwhile, Renji had made a suggestion that nearly made Ichigo drop his iPod.

'Come on, she's a buddy of mine. Let me introduce you,' he said jerking his head slightly in her direction.

'W-what? No, I mean, it's fine. I need to register anyway,' he said laughing nervously.

'Aw, don't be like that! She's friendly… sometimes. RUKIA! OI RUKIA!,' said Renji before turning away from a baffled Ichigo to call her over.

Rukia spun around, not needing to look to see who was calling her. She walked over to him.

'What is it, Renji?' she said walking over to him, brushing her hair out her face lightly.

'There's someone I'd like you to mee- GAH! Holy spacemonkey! He's gone,' he thought glancing at his surroundings and scratching his head.


	2. Hey Baby!

Rukia tried to hide her smirk as she shook her head. 'New imaginary friend, Renji?' she said folding her arms lightly watching him as he continued searching the area frantically.

'I'll find him,' mumbled Renji sulkily before stalking off.

Ichigo meanwhile had snuck to the other side of the large oak tree and had his back pressed against it. He had no idea why he had run away. He had just acted on impulse. He shook his head at his stupidity.

Rukia was just about to rejoin her friends when her one of her gold bangles slid off her wrist. Stupid thing, she cursed as it rolled over to the large oak tree in front of her, swiftly curving around it. She stomped after it in her Vincci boots.

Ichigo blinked, scowling as he felt something lightly hit his sneaker. He saw it glinting in the patch of grass barely an inch from his foot. He bent over to inspect it as he noticed a shadow fall over him. His eyes caught a pair of black boots and he felt his stomach churn as his gaze ran up her slender legs, her hips slanted slightly. He looked up and they're eyes met for the second time, as she looked down at him.

Rukia was caught off guard, _completely_.

He was even cuter up close; his crazy hair colour seemed to fit him just right. His eyes very, very brown as the sun glinted in them. His sharp features suited his facial expressions. Rukia never lost her cool, NEVER. She shook herself mentally.

'Hey, are you new here?' she said smiling at him slowly. Rukia wanted to smack herself. What a question! What was he supposed to say? Oh No! You see... I've simply been living in this tree the last few terms.

Ichigo's fingers closed around the bangle as he straightened up, towering above her. If she didn't look even better up close, then maybe his stomach would stop those weird flippy things. Her eyes seemed to be endless, her smile radiant. Ichigo felt like a freaking poet.

'Hi and yes, I am,' he said finding his voice finally, smirking.

'Rukia Kuchiki,' she said blinking her heavily eyelashed eyes.

'Ichigo Kurosaki,' he said in his deep voice.

Hmmm… Ichigo? Cute. She was still looking at him as she nodded. He was so distinctively familiar. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes considering.

Ichigo swallowed. 'Well, uhm, I think this is yours,' he said holding out her gold bangle that was twined in his long fingers.

Rukia blushed as she took it from him, she had almost forgotten it.

_Almost._

Ichigo felt a slight rush of electricity emanate from her fingertips as she brushed his skin, taking her bangle back. He could have sworn she felt it too.

'Thanks,' she said awkwardly, brushing her hair off her shoulder lightly, the sun playing of her bare shoulder. Ichigo pretended not to notice as he looked at his watch, but was unable to read the time due to the vixen in front of him obliviously flaunting more of her dreamy skin.

Their eyes met again when he looked up. He decided that maybe he'd tell her he found her familiar. It was a weird thing to say, but he gave it a go anyway.

'You know you look-'they said in unison, and stopped awkwardly, a little stunned, waiting for the other to continue.

Rukia laughed lightly. 'Familiar? Yeah, I thought so too,' she said grinning up at him.

Ichigo smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets, refusing to be dazzled by yet another one of her smiles. He pretended to be interested instead in the bunch of boys throwing a Frisbee around, running.

'Well, that's… funny,' he said, unsure of what to say.

Rukia was just about to say something when she felt the air being knocked out of her as she lurched forward. One of the boys running past had pushed her side accidently in caught up in their game. She fell forward on him unsuspectingly and heavily, grabbing the front of his shirt through his open jacket instinctively. Ichigo felt her long manicured nails lightly rake his chest through the fabric of his shirt as she struggled to regain balance. He felt his back touch the tree trunk with a soft _thump_.

He looked down at her in surprise, as she looked just as stunned.

Whoa. She's too close. Brain function. NOW. Ichigo prompted in his head.

'Ah, there you are!' said Renji appearing suddenly smirking sarcastically. 'You're pretty fast, I'll give you that,' he said his eyebrows riding up his forehead before frowning.

Ichigo just realized that he had grabbed her waist to keep her from falling, and she was gripping his shirt. They were a little too close for comfort. This looked very, very wrong.

They disentangled themselves immediately and straightened, looking everywhere but at each other.

'Very funny, Renji. Anyway, I'll see ya around, Ichigo,' she said smiling at him over her shoulder before stalking off.

'Bye,' he said finally to her retreating back. 'Rukia..' he said more to himself. He pulled on the strap of his backpack and fished his iPod out his pocket.

Renji smirked at the clouds as he chuckled. 'Well, we all know it happens, eh, mate?' he said his eyes slowly raking the blue sky stretched above him. He turned to look at Ichigo when he didn't get a reply.

The orange-haired boy had vanished.

'Man! He has _got_ to **stop **doing that,' Renji grumbled before trudging off toward a group of boys that were waving at him.

Ichigo found himself walking down a seemingly endless hallway out of the registration hall. The lady in charge had been very friendly and had been nice to him. He was glancing at his schedule as he made his way out.

'Ichigo Kurosaki,' said a very conscending voice tone.

Ichigo lowered his schedule and turned around to find a tallish, lanky, bespectacled boy surveying him coldly with his piercing blue eyes. 'And you are…?' said Ichigo uncertainly. 'I heard you won the Karakura town Scholarship,' said the boy ignoring him completely. 'That's right,' said Ichigo frowning liking this boy less by the minute. 'Uryuu Ishida,' said the boy simply, after some time. Ichigo nodded. Something caught his eye.

Or rather… _someone_.

Rukia was walking down the hall. Fast. There were a bunch of boys behind her, wolf-whistling.

Ichigo frowned as he watched one of them catch up with her and try to grab her hand, as she pulled it away snarling. Suddenly, her eyes met his. She bit her lip as she seemed to be considering something. Then she began walking over to him quickly, with such purpose, Ichigo was slightly stunned. The boys trailed behind her. She came to a stop right in front of him and grabbed his unsuspecting arm, coiling her smaller arms around it tightly. Ichigo blinked rapidly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

'Oh there you are, baby! I was looking for you everywhere,' she said loudly, as the boys behind her dropped their jaws.

'Rukia?' he said pathetically, trying to ignore the fact that they were making physical contact. AGAIN.

One of the boys seemed to recover quickly and stepped forward towards them. He looked at Ichigo, up and down, surveying him coldly as Rukia flinched uncomfortably, her grip on Ichigo tightening. 'Who's this, Rukia?' he mused. He smirked as Ichigo flashed a quick glance down at Rukia before glaring at him again. The boy chuckled. 'He looks new. He can't be your new boytoy,' he said sardonically as Rukia's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Oh really?' she said through gritted teeth. 'Hell yeah, Rukia. Prove it then,' he said turning to his friends as they exchanged menacing smirks. They all began to look amused, feeling victory coming close. Rukia's cheeks were burning, as Ichigo continued glaring at them. He had to say something.

Ichigo was about to tell them to buzz off when Rukia's arms snaked around his neck quickly, pulling him down to her level, crushing her body against his. His amber eyes were confused as hers seemed to be 

blazing. She crashed her lips against his, kissing him gently. **Oh**. _**My**_. Ichigo's heart was in his mouth… or wait, was that her tongue? He could feel every slender curve of her body against his as she held on to him. His heart was doing a tap dance. As she kissed him she ran her fingers through his soft orange hair, Ichigo tried to not groan, shuddering slightly under her gentle touch. She finally pulled away slightly out of breath as she turned to look at them, smiling sweetly at their stunned faces.

'He's mine, Stanley,' she growled at the boy before turning to Ichigo. 'Come on, Ichigo. We're leaving.' She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the courtyard.

Once they were at a safe distance, Ichigo tugged Rukia towards a quieter place, at the side of the building.

'Mind an explanation?' he said as she blushed crimson, as he wiped of traces of her lip-gloss from his lips with the back of his sleeve. His lips were burning from when she had placed hers on it and so were his neck and scalp, from where her hands previously were.

'Sorry. I was trying to shake em' off…' she explained, as he continued smearing it off.

She reached up and brushed the smudge of his cheek, giggling at his scowl. Her fingers lightly brushing his cheek was enough to electrocute him. 'I was pretty convincing, eh?' she said cheekily. Ichigo just looked down at her, his arms folded.

'By the way. You're not a very good kisser,' she added teasingly, brushing her dark hair out her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

'Very funny,' he said through gritted teeth.


	3. Bound for Trouble

At that very moment, Rukia's friends appeared to be walking in their direction, Orihime stumbling forward rather nervously. Orihime had seen Rukia with her arms crossed behind her back as she leaned against the wall and her tall, orange-spiked crush standing right in front of her pretty friend, his signature scowl in place as he surveyed her mischievous smirk.

'Oh, Hey you guys!' Rukia said smiling warmly at her friends as they made their way towards her, looking past Ichigo's eyes, who was still surveying hers with a scowl.

Ichigo backed away from her slowly as he was blocking her way and walked smack into one of her friends. Momo fell onto the floor with a thump.

Ichigo turned at once, golden-brown eyes wide as he inspected the brown haired girl apologetically, who was blinking up at him her brown eyes wide from the sudden fall.

'I'm sorry,' he said at once, holding out his hand to her.

Momo took it and he helped her straighten up. He pulled her to feet with ease. She smirked at Rukia in approval, making Rukia roll her eyes. He was handsome _and_ strong. 'Don't worry about it,' she said grinning, brushing her skirt. 'Momo Hinamori,' she said looking up at him. He smiled. 'Ichigo Kurosaki,' he answered simply. Orihime stood there, twiddling her thumbs as she bit her lip. Her cheeks were the same colour as her bright red skirt.

Rukia noticed this and turned to Ichigo, pulling Orihime's hand lightly.

'This is Orihime Inoue,' she said pulling a shy Orihime, as she smiled at Ichigo pointedly.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. Was this girl afraid of him or something? Why wouldn't she look him in the eyes? He caught Rukia's pointed look though and decided to say something.

'Hello,' he said awkwardly to the orange-haired girl, tilting his head slightly. Not knowing that little gesture of his was enough to make her even shyer.

'H-Hi,' she squeaked to Ichigo's sneakers.

O-Okay… thought Ichigo. Maybe she's not feeling well? He turned his gaze back to Rukia who was exchanging a sneaky smile with her other friend Momo. What was going on here? He wondered. Whatever the matter was, he still had to head back to his new apartment and unpack. He shook his head remembering that everything was still in boxes, as he had just arrived here yesterday and was too exhausted to unpack. There was so much work left to do. He blinked as an idea struck him, grinning maliciously. If he could only have some help, well then… it'll be done a lot faster.

'Anyway, I better head home, I'll see you girls around,' he said to Momo and Orihime.

He then turned to Rukia and smirked. 'You owe me one. Big time. And I've already figured out how you can repay me, _Rukia_.' He said folding his arms as she looked up at him. She raised one of her dark eyebrows warily as she tugged on the sleeve of her blouse that was slipping off in an odd angle.

'What, Kurosaki?' she said blinking up at him as he grinned down at her and jingled his house keys.

'Come home with me and you'll see,' he said his hazel eyes boring into her wide blue eyes.

Orihime's head snapped up so suddenly she got a whiplash, while Momo choked on a wad of gum she was chewing. Rukia's jaw slackened slightly as she curled her fists threateningly.

'Are you trying to be funny, Kurosaki?' she jeered, her pretty eyes narrowed at him. Orihime was helping Momo dislodge the gum from her throat whilst massaging her own neck.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught the double meaning of his words.

'Oh God. _**NO**_, hell no. That wasn't what I had meant at all!' he said exasperatedly tugging his fingers down his face. Not that it was such a bad idea anyway, he thought shrugging.

'I meant you could help me unpack, you know, since I just moved in and all,' he said levelly, as Rukia contemplated whether to believe him or not.

She then saw the sincerity in his brown eyes and realized that he was indeed telling her the truth. She flushed and dropped her gaze. And his smirk was kinda cute. _Kinda_.

'Oh,' was all she had to say about it.

'Sheesh, Rukia. What the hell were you thinking? Anyway, are you coming?' he asked again already expecting her to laugh it off or roll her eyes.

To his utmost surprise, she nodded.

'Sure,' she said walking next to him. Ichigo asked her if she was sure a few hundred times and she just nodded firmly.

He walked off awkwardly, Rukia falling into step with him as they both left the other two girls recovering from shock, after Rukia had bade them goodbye. Momo mouthed I'll-call-you and Rukia just laughed.

They walked on in silence out the school gates and down the stony sidewalk, the rhythm of their feet against the pavement, and the hustle and bustle of the busy city around them the sounds that filled their ears. Rukia didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She barely knew the guy, yet she felt she could trust him completely. Something she had never felt before. If her older brother Byakuya were to see her now, she just shuddered at the thought. She was just acting on impulse. Just following him without doubting him. She snuck a glance up at him and felt her heartbeat quicken just a bit. The afternoon sun was glinting of his vivid spiky hair, and highlighting his chiseled features. His eyes seemed to be a feral shade of gold as the sun shone in them.

Ichigo glanced down at the pretty raven haired next to him and found her averting her eyes away from him quickly. Did she not have any fear? They barely knew each other! He thought as he led them around the bend. They finally reached his apartment in the middle of the city, called The Loft. It was right in the heart of the city. He glanced down at Rukia and noticed she was smirking.

'What?' he asked her.

She shrugged and looked up at him. 'Hey, since we're here. Can I go change first?' she asked as his frown hardened in confusion. 'This blouse is itchy,' she complained, scratching her arm for emphasis.

'H-huh? Change? What do you-

'I live in the Penthouse of this apartment.' She said simply as they walked into the lobby.

Ichigo gulped as he pressed the button. What a _coincidence_. 'Wow, really? Who would've guessed, huh?' he said rubbing his orange head. Rukia merely dazzled him with another smile as they stepped into the elevator. She walked forward and pushed the penthouse button.

'So how'd you get into Harvey-Bennett?' she said tilting her head as she looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at her distractedly. _The woman's got legs, I'll give her that_, Ichigo muttered in his head. 'Pure self-torture. Town Scholarship,' he said shortly, grimacing as he remembered his endless hours of study. Rukia's eyebrows rose. _The man's got brains, I'll give him that_, Rukia wondered.

The elevator dinged as it parted to the grandest, most lush part of the building, (or any building for that matter) that Ichigo had ever seen. Above him hung a huge chandelier and whitewash walls. It was a hallway that led to a pair of tall polished wood doors. Rukia unlocked it and stepped into her apartment. Ichigo walked in looking around the roomy apartment. Rukia had definitely customized it. The place was like a showroom for those summer getaway homes. Right in the middle wall had large glass windows with a breathtaking view of the city. Walking out hurriedly from one of the rooms , was an old man dressed smartly in a suit, he looked distinctly ruffled and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Rukia.

'Good Afternoon, Miss Rukia! Thank heavens you're home. You're sister said that the Little Miss's babysitter isn't available today and is therefore left her in my care for the afternoon,' he said to Rukia before turning to Ichigo and giving him a warm welcome too.

Rukia smirked. 'Hisana left Kitara here?' she asked warily.

Right at that moment, a little girl dashed into the room, giggling madly at the sight of Rukia, running towards her. Rukia smiled as her six year old niece stopped abruptly in front of her. Kitara Kuchiki was the daughter of her sister Hisana and her husband, Byakuya Kuchiki. She was a skinny little mischievous speed demon, a complete handful. Her face portrayed none of it though as she blinked up her huge blue eyes at Rukia, a huge grin across her angelic face. Her dark hair was pulled into two messy ponytails. Ichigo smiled at the little girl, she almost looked like a tiny version of Rukia.

'This is my niece, Kitara,' she explained to Ichigo. 'Kitara, this is Ichigo,' she said to her niece who looked up at him.

'Hello, Kitara,' Ichigo said kindly, crouching down a little towards the little girl.

Kitara smiled shyly up at him to Rukia's surprise. There was a blush across her little cheeks as she blinked up at Ichigo.

'Wow, Rukia. You're boyfriend sure is handsome,' she squeaked in awe so suddenly making Ichigo jerk a little. Kitara giggled and walked up to Ichigo and only stopped when she was few centimeters away from his face before pointing to his hair. 'You're hair reminds me of Mr. Tibbles!' she said excitedly before Rukia could protest or Ichigo could straighten up again. Ichigo glanced at Rukia in confusion. 'Her cat,' she said simply, stifling a laugh.

'Right Rukia? Doesn't your boyfriend look like Mr. Tibbles is on his head?' she demanded.

Rukia folded her arms. 'Kitara, Ichigo is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend,' she said patiently.

'He's pretty handsome… for a cathead!' Kitara sneered at Ichigo's face placing her little hands on her hips.

Ichigo straightened up. 'My hair doesn't look like Mr. Nibbles,' he declared to the little girl, peering down at her.

'TIBBLES!' she screeched, her little fist connecting solidly with his nuts.

Ichigo grit his teeth as he howled in pain, holding his crotch.

'Kitara!' said Rukia unable to hide her grin. Her niece was going to scare of her guest. She better go change so they could leave.

'Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be back. Oh and Ichigo, please sit.' she said before disappearing into one of the rooms. Ichigo plopped down onto the nearest couch and to his horror, so did Kitara. He pretended to stare at the wall eventhough he could feel her curious eyes on him, watching his every move.

'Does your whole family have Mr. Tibbles coloured hair?'

'No,'

'Do you like Rukia?'

'I just met her,'

'Do you like strawberries?'

'They're Okay… (he knew where this was going)'

'Did you know you're name means strawberry?'

'Yes. (yup, he saw that one coming),'

'Can I call you strawberry?'

'No,'

'But if I call you Ichigo, I'd be calling you strawberry anyway!'

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. How long did Rukia take to change? He wondered. Karin and Yuzu, his own little sisters, were never like this.

A door down the hallway creeped open, and to Ichigo's utmost relief Rukia reappeared. She was wearing a sky blue cap-sleeved t-shirt and tiny white shorts. Ichigo swallowed convulsively as her long, delicious milky white legs were clearly exposed to his blazing eyes. Wow. He thought taking in every detail of her slender body in her new clothes. His eyes flashed in amusement as he caught the wordings on her baby t. Just Do It. Wow. Nike sure was teasing Ichigo.

'You can stop drooling now,' squeaked Kitara.

Ichigo realized that he had been openly staring at Rukia for the past 20 seconds without blinking. He flushed and scowled at Kitara. He really didn't like this kid.

The next thing he knew the devious little creature was pulling an unsuspecting Rukia by the wrist toward him. Rukia tried not to fall into Ichigo's lap as Kitara hauled her onto couch with unbelievable brute force for a six year old. So she fell onto him, unceremoniously having the air knocked out of him as her knee slammed into his abdomen, narrowly missing his groin. She blushed furiously, falling on him was becoming a habit she was starting to enjoy. Her chest heaved and it was dangerously close to his face in their weird position, her chin on his head. Ichigo watched the ryhtematic heave of her chest as she took in each breath. How hypnotizing. He smirked.

Maybe Kitara wasn't so bad after all.

She rolled of him quickly and sat next to him awkwardly on the couch. Little did they both know, as they were too engrossed in the current incident, Kitara had another little trick up her sleeve. Click. Click. Came two resounding noises from below. Ichigo glanced down first and swallowed before yelping.

The little devil had handcuffed them. Ichigo's left hand and Rukia's right were now encased in a joining metal trap.

'Kitara! Take this off now!' screeched Rukia lifting her hand up and Ichigo's in the process. Ichigo's eyes flashed a dangerous shade.

Kitara just giggled madly. 'What If I don't wanna,' she grinned.

Rukia's pretty eyes so dangerously, Ichigo found himself shuddering. 'I'll call Byakuya,' she said in a deadly tone.

Kitara shuddered in obvious fear at the sound of her strict father's name.

'Alright! I was just kidding!,' she said at once.

Rukia smiled in victory, attempting to get off the couch, but was yanked back down by the weight of Ichigo's body. She sat down with a thump again and massaged her wrist.

Kitara fumbled around in her dungaree pockets with a sulky smirk. The smirk completely wiped off Kitara's face as her eyes widened. 'The keys are at home!' she wailed suddenly, referring to Byakuya and Hisana's home. Ichigo roared. 'Come on, you have got to be kidding me!' he said pouncing to his feet, Rukia forced to comply as he jerked her off the couch too.

'Sorry,' he muttered as Rukia hissed in pain.

'Oh dear,' said Rukia's old doorman.

'James!' Rukia pleaded, but the old doorman shook his head, who had been watching the scene pitifully.

'I'm sorry Miss Rukia, but there really isn't anything I can do,' he said sadly.

Ichigo glanced at his watch. Shit. He had to go. Now. The men were bringing in his new study table and he had to be there to open the door for them. He cursed inwardly and tried to run his fingers through his hair, but stopped halfway as he realized he was dragging Rukia's dainty wrist up in the process.

He sighed.

'Rukia, we'll figure this one out later, but we really have to go to my place now,' he said to her.

She blinked up at him in disbelief.

'B-but-' she began but he walked to the door, and she was forced to walk along, dragged by her right arm, Rukia stumbling slightly in tow. He stopped abruptly as they reached the elevator, and she crashed into his back.

Ichigo Kurosaki smelt good. So good Rukia wouldn't mind having her nose buried a little while longer in his jacket. She was resisting the urge to put her arms around his waist and pull him closer. It was a mix of masculinity and something so addictive. His scent was undeniably soothing. She wondered what his actual skin must smell like. Rukia blinked rapidly at the severity of her thoughts.

_Wait_. **What?** Was she just fantasizing over a guy she had _met this morning_?

This was wrong. So wrong. She immediately shifted a little away from him as they got in the elevator. As far as she could before the handcuffs stopped her anyway.

Ichigo noticed this and glanced at her sideways.

Was she feeling uncomfortable? After all, they barely knew each other. Was she feeling helpless over the fact that she was chained to him, and wouldn't be able to run if he did try something? Not that he ever would. I mean don't get him wrong, he'd like to get a _little more personal_ with Rukia Kuchiki –or even _a lot more_ given her legs looking like that- (he didn't even want to get started on the rest of her), but never ever against her will, or knowing her a little better.

That was the weird thing. He'd just met her and he felt like they'd known each other for a long time.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. This was a bad idea. There was no turning back now all credits to Kitara, they were stuck to each other, for God knows how long.

There was a stiff silence between them until the elevator opened. Ichigo stepped out first and they walked briskly down the hallway. People passing them gave them weird stares as the metal clinked rythymatically. Old people shook their head whilst the younger ones whistled approvingly.

'Hey Skip,' Ichigo said acknowledging a figure standing near his room door.

Ichigo greeted his young neighbour as he neared his door. Rukia paused to take him in. He was tall and lanky, messy brown hair falling into his hazy-green eyes. His clothes were baggy and worn, and he held a skateboard in one arm. He had half-lidded eyes and a permanently stoned look on his face. He looked like a little boy who lacked parental control. A huge smirk overtook his face as his eyes fell on Rukia.

'Dude, you're first day and you've already picked up a pretty lady? You've got talent,' he sleazed his eyes travelling Rukia's petite frame.

Ichigo blushed. 'Nah, this is my friend, Rukia. Rukia this is Skip Grey, and if you know what's best for you, I'd recommend you stay away,' said Ichigo sarcastically lifting a hand to indicate each other.

Skip's eyes fell on the handcuffs and widened.

'Woah, I like this one. She's kinky!' he nodded in approval.

Ichigo tugged a hand down his face irritably.

**Author's Note : Hey people! Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know ya'll like it. I'll update as soon as possible, Okay? Please keep them reviews coming **

**Jaa Ne, IchigoRukiaforever )**


	4. Fantasy and Reality

'Who was that guy?' said Rukia quietly to Ichigo as she surveyed his new apartment.

The dark blush on her cheeks still hadn't disappeared from Skip's comment on the handcuffs. Ichigo had to brush him off quickly with some lame excuse and hurry Rukia into his apartment… to which only earned a snicker from Skip. 'Oh I see… can't wait to get busy, eh?' came his cocky voice before Ichigo slammed the door shut.

He turned to face the pretty raven haired girl who was staring up at him with those mesmerizing cerulean eyes. She had an adorable flush across her cheeks and Ichigo quickly decided he liked it.

'Earth to Ichigo,' Rukia tried again. His tawny brown eyes were surveying her and widened at the sound of her voice. Apparently she was waiting for some kind of response from him. Now, if only he had heard what she said…

Ichigo was spared answering as Rukia turned and began walking around his living room. She walked over to the window and so did he as far the metal contraption was concerned.

'The view of the city is so much better from here,' she muttered, pressing her free dainty hand against the glass. Her eyes glittered in reflection of the city lights.

Ichigo smirked. 'Yeah, I like it too,' he agreed.

Rukia walked around on her own surveying the place, Ichigo in tow, instead of asking him for tour.

They finally reached the master bedroom. It was quite spacious. Ichigo already had a super-single bed, TV, mini-fridge and a cupboard in there. Boxes full of stuff were piled in a corner. Even from the little he'd unpacked, Rukia could see he was a very neat person. That was rare.

DING DONG!

Ichigo's study table had arrived. The movers clucked in approval as they saw Ichigo and Rukia in their chained glory. Ichigo just told them to put in the corner and leave, irritably. They were still smirking when Ichigo closed the door.

Rukia began going through some boxes with Ichigo. This was becoming increasingly difficult, trying to work while chained to the other. All the while they kept yanking each other's arm unintentionally. Especially Ichigo, at one point had lurched so quickly to retrieve something at the bottom of a box; Rukia lost her balance in her crouching position and fell onto him. They crashed on the floor heavily, Rukia's forehead landing on his chin. He felt her hot breath fan out over his Adam's apple as she sighed in frustration. Rukia meanwhile, felt her heart race as the feel of his solid, warm body under hers. She attempted to get up and lightly buried her knee in his crotch. 'Ah!'Ichigo inhaled sharply. 'Sorry, sorry,' she muttered embarrassedly.

They finally gave up and decided to something else until Hisana came back from work and was able to free them.

'So what do you wanna watch?' Ichigo asked Rukia, who was seated next to him in his squashy couch.

Rukia uncrossed her long legs and shrugged, Ichigo's eyes not missing a bit of it. 'Anything is fine with me,' she sighed lying back into the comfortable chair. Ichigo nodded and switched the TV on to some random movie channel.

Rukia massaged her eyes with her slender fingers using her free hand. 'Your couch is so comfortable,' she yawned, stretching out.

Ichigo peered down at her as she shifted into a more comfortable position, but wasn't able to due to the handcuffs. She finally gave up and edged closer toward him, their arms were almost touching now.

'You seem tired all of a sudden,' Ichigo prompted softly to her.

'Correction, I **am **tired. I went to this crazy party yesterday. Hardly slept,' she explained, her heavy eyelids half-hiding her stunning irises beneath a thick, dark, array of eyelashes.

'Ah…' said Ichigo suddenly noticing how close she was.

Ichigo's soothing scent wafted through her as she inched a bit nearer, he smelt heavenly. She rubbed her nose against his sleeve. Rukia could feel his body warmth radiating her being, how nice it would be if she could just…

'Rukia, uhm… what are you doing?' came his deep voice.

Rukia's eyes flew open to discover her small arms were snaking around his waist. His toned, oh-so- slender, waist at that.

**Oh**. _My_. _**Gooooood**_.

Only perverted old men did that, right?

She flushed heavily and pulled herself of him at once. To her surprise she was stopped by his strong arms encircling her. He brought his soft lips down on her, sliding them against her own. His hand rode up her slender back to her neck to deepen his angle of the kiss. The power of his kiss was too much. Rukia opened her herself to him at once. His tongue explored every inch of her sweet mouth, like he could never get enough. Rukia moaned helplessly and lightly bit on his lower lip, her fingers soothing the hair on the nape of his neck. He groaned in approval. He finally tore his lips from her mouth and dragged it down her throat, his tongue soothing the nibbles he made. Rukia groaned, fisting handfuls of his fiery hair.

'Say my name,' his lips fluttered against her milky throat before his tongue swirled on her pulse.

'Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo,' she chanted helplessly as he ravaged her body like a beast. Then she suddenly felt herself being shaken from the distance.

'Rukia! Rukia! Wake up! Are you alright?' came a familiar deep voice.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, pushing her dark hair out of it. She found herself looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was breathing heavily and sweating, while a confused looking Ichigo was watching her carefully. Thunder striked in the distance and it began raining outside, very heavily.

'Are you alright?' Ichigo asked again, his scratchy voice clearly audible through the pouring rain.

Rukia realized that she had one hand on her neck. She removed it quickly. She sat up a little in the squashy couch.

'W-what happened?' she said slowly as she noticed her question made Ichigo avert his eyes to the floor.

'You fell asleep after telling me how tired you were and then you started… breathing heavily and…. Uh…' he paused uncomfortably.

'And what?' she said her cheeks colouring, hoping it wasn't so.

'Saying my name. Over and over…' he trailed off, suddenly a deep flush appearing on his sharp features.

Rukia shut her eyes and turned away, so embarrassed there was an insisting buzzing in her ears in addition to the raging storm that seemed to be overtaking the sky outside. She was dreaming of making out with Ichigo? What was wrong with her? She never crushed on people; it was always the other way round. She never needed to long for someone, as they were always all too ready to be laid out for her. What was it that this strawberry had that draws her to him so much?

Ichigo noticed her blush and her attempt to hide her face in her soft, dark, hair.

Whoa… was this what he thought it was? Or was he reading it all wrong? He had to find out. If she wasn't going to tell him he had to find some other way.

He lifted his fingers over to her and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. He watched as her eyes flew open wide and a small gasp escaped her pink lips. He didn't move his hand from the side of her cheek as he tried to decipher her emotions from her facial expressions.

Rukia just stared up into his handsome face. She could feel his slender fingers stroking her cheek whilst he watched her like as though she was some sort of interesting science experiment. She tried to keep her face stoic and impassive, failing miserably. Her heartbeat was a terrible giveaway though. She wondered if he could hear its erratic beating even through the noise of the storm outside.

Ichigo slid his hand a bit lower, under her jaw, his forefinger grazing her pulse lightly. Bingo. That was quite a rhythm, and he highly doubted she was afraid of the thunder.

She noticed the cocky grin on his face and swatted his hand away.

'Just _what_ do you think you're doing?' she demanded, trying to regain her fallen dignity.

To this Ichigo only moved a bit closer. 'I don't know, why don't you tell me?' he said playfully.

Rukia blinked at his close proximity. She averted her eyes immediately and Ichigo chuckled softly.

'Looks you've come down with… a severe case of the la la love bug,' said Ichigo teasingly checking her temperature by pressing his palm to her forehead and neck, as she shifted uncomfortably next to him.

'You arrogant prick, what made you come up with that conclusion?' she stated her last word coming out a bit higher than usual as Ichigo's fingers lightly probed her neck.

'Let's just say I have sixth sense, okay… Princess?' he breathed his voice so deep and sexy, Rukia was shuddering.

'Who knew you were such a Casanova?' she teased back, her eyes torn between amusement and wonder.

'I've watched a lot of movies…' he admitted dragging his free hand through his spiky hair.

The sound of thunder broke through Ichigo's apartment.

Ichigo turned to the window. 'Wow, that's quite a storm,' he said and Rukia watched as a flash of lightning illuminated his bright eyes.

His eyes trailed back to her, sparked with renewed interest. His next question nearly made her slip of the couch.

'So… what was I doing in your dream?' he said swiftly catching her in one arm and pulling her back onto the couch.

She tried and failed to yank his arm from her dainty waist and huffed angrily, her pretty face in a pout.

'You were going to fall off a cliff, so I tried to call you back…' she lied lamely.

Ichigo swallowed a laugh. 'Could have fooled me,' he said making her crimson again. Oh, how he enjoyed making her blush!

'Sure didn't sound that way… the way you were moving in your sleep, the way you breathed my name,' Ichigo couldn't believe these words were coming from him. He was rather proud of himself for turning into such a tease. Oh No, this could have finally been a sign of his perverted father rubbing off on him. Say it isn't so.

'You little…' Rukia breathed, dizzy with embarrassment. She noticed he still hadn't let go off her waist. Did he think this was a game? Did he enjoy seeing his effect on her? The nerve of the guy…

A loud, solid blast of rock music came from Rukia's shorts pocket interrupting the tension and weird conversation. Rukia pulled out her phone and glanced at the caller ID.

'Hisana,' she said urgently to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. He was beginning to wonder if Rukia's sister was ever going to call them back. She after all… had the key to their freedom.

'Hello? Hello… Hisana? I… your breaking up,' shouted Rukia into her cell phone, covering her ear with her other hand to drown out the sound from the surroundings.

'Rukia? R-ukia… I can hear you now. What is it?' came Hisana's deep voice barely audible over the crackling static. Rukia immediately assumed Hisana was in her office.

'I need the keys to Kitara's handcuffs!' Rukia got to the point loudly.

'What? Rukia…' came her sister's confused voice.

'I'll talk to you when you come to pick Kitara up!' yelled Rukia.

'My driver has already picked her up ten minutes ago,' Hisana explained.

'Shit! Okay. Listen. Hisana. I NEED THE KEYS TO KITARA'S HANDCUFFS!' Rukia bellowed into her phone as Ichigo began snickering to her utmost annoyance.

She swatted him but he dodged it. Curse his lightning fast reflexes.

Hisana took a while to process her sister's frantic yell. Then she began laughing. Oh, Rukia was SO not in the mood for this. Already, bad as it was Strawberry not only discovered her perverted fantasies of him, but he was now full out laughing at her. And so was her one and only sibling.

'Hisana. This is urgent! I need it,' she clipped on, her voice tone threatening.

Hisana felt a wave of pity for her sister, but couldn't help but ask.

'Oh… That Kitara! What did she chain you to?' came Hisana's amused voice.

'That's not important!' shrieked Rukia.

'Okay, okay. Calm down. Maybe I'll swing by sometime tomorrow. It's raining cats and dogs in case you haven't noticed,' Hisana's calm voice rolled over the static.

'Tomorrow? B-but I need it now!' Rukia tried her best not to sound like a whiny six year old. Rukia noticed with satisfaction as the laugh on Ichigo's face turned into pure shock.

'You'll live Rukia, rest assured you're brother in law will make sure you're niece does not have those handcuffs anymore,' she said finishing sternly.

'Goodbye!' said Hisana before all Rukia could hear was the hang up tone.

Ichigo turned to her expectantly.

'S-she hung up on me!' she huffed out angrily to Ichigo.

'What?' he half-shouted, this was serious now.

Rukia smiled sweetly up at him. She loved annoying him. Oh, sweet sweet revenge. She traced his chest lightly with her fingers.

'So up until tomorrow, I'm all yours, baby,' she purred, her fingers teasing his chest in circles.

Ichigo frowned. Two can play this game, hell yeah.

'Okay then, _baby_. I need to pee,' he announced curtly.

Rukia yelped and stumbled a little away from him. 'Oh… No way,' she groaned.

'And… I need to take a bath. So, I was thinking, _sugar_, we could take one together,' he grinned at Rukia's horrified expression. She obviously hadn't thought their situation through.

'Okay, I see your point,' she said limply running her fingers down her eyelids.

'Uh… Rukia?' he asked.

'Hmmm?' she murmured her hand still over her closed eyelids.

'About the peeing part, well… I wasn't kidding,' came his sheepish voice as Rukia's eyes widened in horror.

Rukia really didn't know how she had let him persuade her into this. He had threatened her about the possibility of there being a large puddle on the floor if she didn't go through with it. Maybe it was just the fact that he able to drag her into the bathroom anyway, using his body to his advantage. So here they were, standing in Ichigo's bathroom in front of the toilet.

'I can't believe you,' she said for the millionth time.

'I need to, now will you please shut your eyes, unless, you would like a free show to make your pervy fantasies more real,' he said slyly to her as he fumbled for his zipper.

Ichigo felt a sharp pain to the side of his head as her fist connected solidly with it.

'Oww, I was just kidding. That hurt!' he wailed.

'Whatever. Just hurry up already!' she said embarrassedly, creeping behind him so they were back to back. Her right hand pulled to Ichigo's front uncomfortably due to the trap.

'No peeking,' Ichigo said as she used her free hand to cover her already shut eyes.

When Rukia didn't answer him he moved his hands to undo his zipper. He began sweating as he noticed Rukia's fair hand dangling dangerously close to his crotch. He immediately dropped his left hand to prevent himself from hardening. He wouldn't want to have to answer unnecessary questions from her later. As quickly as he could one handedly, he finished the job and quickly zipped up his pants. He pulled the flush and she turned to face him.

'Hey! What if I wasn't done? I didn't give you the signal yet!' he exclaimed.

'Save the code of Bushido for someone who cares, Strawberry. I'm hungry…' she said looking up at him.

He smiled down at her. 'For?' he countered, eager to see her blush again.

Rukia scoffed. 'Food. What else?' she said stoically not wishing to give him the satisfaction.

Once again, Ichigo couldn't believe these perverted lines were coming from his mouth. He blamed it on his father.

'Sure?' he couldn't resist adding in.

Rukia sighed. 'Just give me food, Strawberry. And make sure you wash your hands before doing so,' she said peering up at him through her eyelashes.

After single-handedly eating cheese sandwiches, Ichigo switched on the TV again. This time Rukia leaned on him slightly, resting her head against his shoulder. Ichigo felt his heartbeat quicken against his will. Then a thought struck him.

'Rukia, where are we gonna sleep? I haven't got my new bed yet so I'm still having my single bed from my old room,' he gulped at the thought.

Rukia's eyes shot open wide. How could she have forgotten all of this? She groaned in frustration.

'We can't go back to my place because James will definitely tell Byakuya…' she sighed into his sleeve.

Ichigo frowned. 'Who's that?' he asked.

Rukia laughed darkly. 'Let's put it this way, he turns Kitara into a saint with his mere presence,' said Rukia looking up at him.

'I think I like this guy,' said Ichigo, nodding.

'You wouldn't be so sure once you meet him,' was all Rukia had to say. She began stretching comfortably against him.

'Maybe we can sleep on this couch…' she yawned.

Ichigo scowled. 'Rukia, we won't be able to move, it's so small. My bed is bigger,' he explained.

Rukia's lips twisted into a wry smile that got Ichigo's heart beating a lot faster.

'Don't say that, it sounds wrong,' she wiggled a finger at his nose.

Ichigo caught her hand and pulled it to him pressing her finger to his lips. They were good at their flirting game.

'Do you want this to turn 'wrong', then? Just say the word, Rukia,' he murmured, looking at her beneath his lashes.

Rukia felt shiver run down her spine. God, his lips were soft. They were reminder of when she had err… forcibly kissed him to persuade those losers earlier today. She knew he was only teasing her but she was stubborn to let him make her feel this way. Who was this stranger to take over her feelings so easily?

She pulled her hand from his grip and up at him. That's it Rukia! Confidence, something you never had to remind yourself to have! She told herself. Tease the little cretin back. Show him who's boss.

'That could be fun actually,' she said lacing her voice with honey, as she allowed herself to trace his firm jaw line.

To her amazement, he didn't shy away. He just laughed.

'Isn't this weird? We just met each other today morning…' he said softly.

'I don't quite care. I feel like I've known you forever,' said Rukia a little startled with her own confession.

Ichigo felt a warmth envelope his being from head to toe at those words. They were somehow exactly what he wanted to hear from her.

'Well then, to bed?' he asked her.

'Somebody's eager,' she teased softly.

Ichigo blushed at that. 'I thought you were tired?' he shot out.

'Yes, oh so tired. So tired that I can't walk, babe,' she said flirtatiously slithering her arms around his neck.

Ichigo grinned and in one sweeping motion she was in his arms. She blushed as he stood and her feet dangled from the distance.

'I was kidding, Ichigo, put me down,' she said embarrassedly.

He looked down at her, a mischievous look on his handsome face. 'It's OK,' he assured her as he carried her into his bedroom.

Rukia couldn't believe this. She was walking into his apartment at first to help him unpack, and next thing she knows… she could only guess where this was leading to.

He dropped her onto the bed unceremoniously and his trapped hand yanked forward painfully. He climbed next to her. 'I am not a sack of rice for you to throw around!' she huffed, turning to face him. She was startled to find him exceedingly close to her face.

'Sorry,' he murmured brushing his nose against hers.

Rukia blushed and rubbed back against him gently.

Ichigo didn't know what was coming over him, he just felt like being as close to her as humanely possible. The way she was looking at him now wasn't helping either. He wished she would push him away and ask him what the hell was wrong with him to make it easier. Rukia was feeling the same way, longing for his embrace, but why? She didn't know this guy. How could she be lusting over some dude she met a few hours ago?

_What the hell_, Ichigo sighed in defeat, sniffing her fruity scented locks. _I'm a healthy male of breeding age, this is normal. Right? _Well, maybe not to him, but it certainly was like that in most cases.

She leaned closer to him, he could almost count her eyelashes now.

'Ichigo?' she breathed.

'Hmm…' he answered distractedly.

'Why are we doing this?' she whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

He chuckled softly against her lips, making a shiver run down her spine. He slowly wrapped one arm around her securely, so that their chests were brushing.

'We're not doing anything, Rukia. You must have fallen asleep again,' he murmured onto her lips, his voice throaty, sliding his lips against hers.

Rukia felt heat radiate from his hands as he gently rubbed her back. She pushed her lips just a bit harder against his. 'Stupid boy,' she breathed, sucking on his lower lip.

Ichigo shuddered, she was good at this.

Rukia watched him shudder softly, his eyes shut, his lashes sweeping his defined cheekbones. God, does he have to look so damn **irresistible **_all the time_?

Ichigo deepened the kiss gently, by mimicking her actions, lightly nibbling her lower lip, then running his tongue along it. To his surprise, Rukia began giggling.

He crinkled his nose and peered at her. 'What's so funny?' he muttered.

'Is this your first kiss?' Rukia asked, her eyes sparkling.

Ichigo coloured considerably. 'So what if it is?' he said scowling.

'Nah, I can just tell,' she said softly, licking his pouting lip. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes savoring the feel of her light fingertips on his scalp.

'I've been wanting to experiment,' he admitted, his voice a little dangerous.

Rukia's heart started beating erratically again when he leaned in again, this time with much less innocence. He crashed his lips against hers and was met with no resistance. He began kissing the life out Rukia as she opened her mouth to him, their tongues crashing in a relentless war, which needless to say, he won quite easily. Their teeth clacked together as they began sucking the life out of each other. Rukia found herself groaning. Damn, he was a natural, she thought. 'Mmm…' she mumbled approvingly as he lovingly sucked her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo smirked inwardly, watching her expression. Hell yeah, he was doing this right. Now he knew why people liked kissing so much. Rukia tugged at his hair trying to gain control tilting her head and running her tongue along his teeth.

'Ow, Rukia. You bit me,' he hissed breathlessly pulling away from her. His lower lip was swelling from Rukia's angry bite.

Rukia was trying to catch her breath. 'Sorry… needed… to… breathe,' she gasped out.

'No such luck,' he said casually before kissing her again, this time more gently. Rukia soothed his lip by placing butterfly kisses on it. Ichigo relaxed against his pillow his lips never leaving hers. They could keep going forever, or at least until sleep overtook them. He tightened his hold on her slender body, trying not to crave for more and ruining everything.

Rukia smiled against his lips. This was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Showdown: Byakuya and The Strawberry

**Something About You: Chapter 5**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Warning: Serious fluff up ahead. You can make a pillow out of it.**

**Showdown: Byakuya and the Strawberry.**

Rukia woke up to complete darkness. She blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings. She found her body being held possessively in a pair of strong arms. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she felt soft hair tickling her chin. She peered down sleepily and saw what looked like a mass of spiky orangeness, only to find Ichigo sound asleep against her chest. She blushed and wondered how he had gotten there. She also noticed that one of her arms was dangling near his due to the cuffs, but her other hand was lost in his soft orange mane.

She felt his steady breathing against her chest and shuddered softly. She blinked at his digital alarm clock. 2.15 am. Yes, it was time. Rukia's unusual habit of waking up in the early hours of the morning for a snack was overtaking her. She squirmed in his strong hold, trying to get out of it. Ichigo merely mumbled something into her chest and pulled her closer. Rukia sighed. She pulled her hand from his hair and placed it on his chest, shaking him gently.

'Ichigo, Ichigo…' she murmured trying to wake him. Thankfully he was a light sleeper.

Ichigo opened one bleary eye only to find his face buried in something very soft. He slowly backed up to inspect it and noticed a very slender girl in his arms. _**Rukia**__,_ in his arms. He failed to notice where his face had been embedded for the last few possible hours due to his state of tiredness. He blinked up at the dim outline of her pretty face. 'Ichigo…' Rukia called again, looking into his half-lidded eyes. He straightened a bit and looked at her, rubbing his eyes with his large fist. He released her and Rukia almost whimpered from the loss of his body warmth.

'What's the matter, Rukia? Jeez, what's the time? Did you have a nightmare?' he questioned, his voice thick with sleep.

'No…' she mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes.

Ichigo looked at her worriedly; no sane person could be awake at this time.

'I want something to eat,' she said simply, trying to sit up.

_Rukia Kuchiki_ must be _**insane**_.

'W-what?' spluttered Ichigo, not quite understanding, his eyelids heavy from sleep.

'It's time for my snack,' Rukia stated as though this was completely normal behavior.

'Rukia… are you nuts? What's it like… 2 in the morning? Can't you wait till breakfast?' Ichigo reasoned, staring at her, as her brilliant gaze hardened.

Rukia stuck out her lower lip in a scowl. 'But Ichigo, Its tradition!' she wailed.

'For what? Freaky little nut jobs?' he shot back; he didn't have the heart to put any venom into it though with that adorable pout on her stunning features.

She just cast him another pouty look with her pretty eyes.

'No way. No freakin' way, Rukia, am I getting out of this bed,' he said firmly, drawing the line.

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was sitting across from her with his arms folded (one in an odd angle due to the handcuff) on his kitchen countertop and watching her dig into his tub of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road Choccy Marshmallow.

She scooped up another spoonful and pushed in past her pink lips. He watched as her face turned orgasmic. 'Dish ish shoo good,' she smiled happily at Ichigo who was watching her with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. He shook his head, wondering how on Earth she had developed this crazy habit. She looked pretty cute actually, her face scrunched up in bliss, traces of chocolate lingering on her lips. Traces he wanted to remove… with his tongue. His brain turned fuzzy at the thought. He was never, _**ever**_ this perverted. God. Rukia must have hypnotized him or something.

'D'you wansht shum?' Rukia offered tilting the tub towards him, her mouth full.

Ichigo merely shook his head. Rukia shrugged and licked the spoon clean before sticking it back into the tub. Ichigo watched as she innocently pressed her pink tongue all around the spoon, his fantasies running wild until she stuck the spoon back in the tub.

'Rukiaa…' he said in a '_Gross…_' kinda voice.

She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. 'Your tongue has been in my mouth for the last couple of hours and you're worried about me double-dipping?' she sniped after swallowing a large wad of ice-cream.

Ichigo smirked in defeat. 'Point taken,' he said fairly, moving a little closer to her. Rukia didn't answer and merely pushed another spoonful into her mouth. Ichigo finally cracked when she cocked her head blinking her heavy lashed lids at the raw look in his eyes, not knowing this little gesture of hers was enough to urge him on even more.

'Maybe I do want some after all,' he whispered leaning in instead of taking the outstretched spoon Rukia offered, he pulled her close and kissed her; tasting the delicious treat on her lips. Rukia gasped in surprise and he slowly dipped his tongue and invaded her chocolaty mouth, tilting his head to gain more access. Rukia smiled and rubbed his invading tongue back with hers.

God, he never knew Ben and Jerry's could taste _even better_ than it already did. It just needed the intoxicating essence that was purely Rukia Kuchiki. He licked of the remaining traces from her lips after stealing most of the ice-cream from her mouth. She chuckled softly when he finally surfaced for air.

'What?' he puzzled looking so adorable Rukia wanted to hug him.

She leaned in and flicked her tongue at the tip of his nose making Ichigo suddenly shy.

'You had ice-cream on your nose,' she breathed, her sweet smell wafting to him and tempting him again. Then she grinned; showcasing her perfect rows of tiny, white teeth.

'Oh,' he answered dumbly, still wondering how he had gotten so lucky as he looked at her beautiful face; illuminated by the dim city lights pouring in from his large hall windows.

'Ichigo?' Rukia called softly.

'Hmmm?' Ichigo muttered.

'Chocolate's great. But…I like strawberry better,' she said slowly her fingers busy putting the lid back on his now three quarter full tub.

Ichigo didn't want her to see him smile, so instead he picked up the tub and made his way to the freezer, Rukia in tow. When he closed the fridge door he looked down at her.

'Is that you're way of saying 'Thank You for waking up at 2 am to fulfill my insane midget habits'? He asked cocking an eyebrow, his bronze eyes studying her as a blush overtook her cheeks.

She bit her lip and blinked up at him, hesitating.

'No, it's _my _way of saying… _**I like you**_…very much_,_' she said after taking a deep breath and looking up at him. She watched as his tawny eyes grew wide, and then his cheeks darken.

Ichigo felt his stomach churn, his sudden shyness he used to have with her seemed to be returning. He stared at the floor. She…_liked him_? _**A lot**_? Isn't this a little rushed? It's almost impossible to decide that you liked someone in one day. Well, almost two, since it _was_ 2 am, Saturday. He looked away. Well, hadn't he decided the same thing? Rukia looked like the kinda girl who would play hard to get, not just hit him hard in the face with the truth; take it or leave it.

'I'm sorry, I just uhm… never really liked a guy before,' mumbled Rukia, hoping she hadn't ruined everything. She wasn't expecting the words to come out. She didn't want him to know. Hell, she didn't know herself until her mouth had got the best of her. He was a nice guy, nicer than most, and it had seemed like he liked her too. Or was he just flinging with her? Rukia couldn't bear to think that he would just turn around now, laugh at her and everything would just be ruined from here. _Stupid mouth_, she sighed frustratedly.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Hell, he couldn't even look at her. What was wrong with him? He liked her too as far he knew, so why the lil Bo' Peep act? He asked himself. Isn't he the guy and she the girl? God, he almost laughed at himself for a being such a Poofter.

Rukia bit her lip as he turned to face her. 'Rukia… I uhm..,' he began but was cut off by her insistent babbling.

'No! Its okay, you don't have to say anything. I totally understand, I mean we hardly know each other. Sure, we kissed a couple of times, pretty intense if you ask me, but I understand,' she went on, crossing her arms over her chest trying to look serious but Ichigo's conjoined wrist followed suit.

Ichigo could detect the slight sarcasm in her voice even though it was shaky.

'I like you too,' he said before she could say anything else.

Rukia blushed, blinking up at him. She had a feeling he did, but it meant so much more to her that it had come from his mouth. She smiled softly to herself. Ichigo noticed this and smirked.

'Oi, Rukia, I would like you a lot more if we could go back to sleep now,' he said sleepily.

'Baka,' she muttered as they walked over to his bedroom.

Ichigo crashed into his bed happily, and then his head perked up as something hit him.

'Rukia, how do you know Japanese?' he asked prodding her as she had her back to him.

'What does Rukia Kuchiki sound like to you? Russian?' she mumbled not turning around to face him.

He didn't reply to this, he simply moved closer so that her back was now against his solid chest. Rukia smiled and leaned closer against him, reveling in his body warmth. Ichigo leaned in and buried his nose in her hair. He loved her scent.

**Ichigo's Bathroom 9.14 a.m.**

'How the hell am I supposed to brush my teeth while you're combing you're hair?' Ichigo groaned as Rukia once again managed to dislodge his toothbrush from his foaming mouth.

She blinked up at him to say, wait till I'm done. _Duh_.

'We'll take turns okay? Me first!' dragging her hand along with his, through her hair, using the comb.

Ichigo yanked his arm back along with hers and continued brushing his teeth.

Rukia waited very impatiently for him to finish, then smacked him with her brush.

'Ow! What was that for?' he demanded, grabbing her wrist in case she decided to have another go.

'Have you ever heard of the term "ladies first"?' Rukia stated.

'You're a lady?' Ichigo scoffed.

Ichigo's shout echoed the walls of his bathroom as Rukia's foot connected with his shin.

**Ichigo's Living Room 10 a.m.**

'SHIT! I'm screwed!' yelled Rukia as she picked up her previously discarded phone.

Ichigo peered over her shoulder, reading the sms that had Rukia shivering.

Rukia, I'm busy 2day so Byakuya's being a darling and bringing the keys 4 U. He'll be at Ur apartment 9 sharp. Be awake, U know him. Much Love, Hissy )

'C'mon then!' said Ichigo dragging Rukia out his door. He had to basically drag her.

**Rukia's Apartment 10.07 a.m.**

'Is she crazy? The boy could have taken advantage of her!' roared Byakuya as the old doorman fearfully documented his tale after receiving several threats from said man.

'Sorry Sir, I… It couldn't be helped sir,' poor James said, cowering against the raven haired man's tall frame.

'I have to go find her **now**,' said Byakuya coldly, brushing the non-existent creases of his crisp black shirt.

'No need for that,' came Ichigo's voice, as James hurried away.

He was blushing furiously, for they had arrived just in time to hear Byakuya accuse Ichigo of raping Rukia. He had both arms around Rukia's waist for she was trying to frantically break free from him and run away. She was squirming in his hold; she hadn't wanted to face Byakuya, but Ichigo had hauled her in anyway. She froze in his arms as she met her brother's glare. It could have melted iron.

And… Ichigo was holding Rukia, while she was struggling against him. What would this look like? SHIT.

Byakuya was slowly turning more and more violently purple as Ichigo finally got the message. Too late.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!' bellowed Byakuya.

Ichigo frowned, but then he understood where he was coming from.

"N-ni – sama, It's not what it looks like! Ichigo's my friend,'' Rukia explained quickly, wanting to bury her face in Ichigo's chest as she dared to look at Byakuya's mottled face.

Ichigo's hold on Rukia didn't budge though.

Byakuya frowned suspectingly, turning his stare to his little sister in law, breathing hard. Ichigo finally lowered his arms from Rukia's shaky body.

'First things first,' spat Byakuya, motioning them to both come forward with a single hand gesture.

Rukia felt her knees trembling as she walked over to Byakuya, more in fear for Ichigo than herself. Byakuya dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of pink and purple keys.

He deftly chose the right one, snatched up the handcuffs, yanking both their wrists upward painfully in the process.

With a resounding click, the cuffs came loose from their hands.

They both had their hands free now, both rubbing their sore wrists.

Byakuya discarded the evil thing immediately before coming back to glare at his sister-in-law and the orange little brat she seemed to have taken a fancy to.

'Did the brat hurt you, Rukia, or force you into anything?' Byakuya demanded, his deep blue eyes dark with anger.

Glad he wasn't shouting anymore, Rukia shook her head vigorously.

'Ni-sama, he's a friend from school. This is Ichigo Kurosaki,' she trailed of as she noticed that neither of the men were listening to her and were instead staring each other down.

'Rukia's old enough to look after herself,' she heard Ichigo mutter angrily.

'You don't know who you're talking to, boy,' Byakuya stated back, through gritted teeth.

'I have a name you know,' Ichigo growled.

"Watch that mou-,' Byakuya was cut off by the third person entering the room, her high heels clacking against the wooden flooring.

'That's quite enough, Byakuya,' came a deep, cool, feminine voice from the other side of the room.

For a moment Ichigo thought he was hallucinating and seeing two Rukia's.

This other woman was clad in a tight-fit black pencil skirt, and a beige long sleeved blouse, looking elegant and professional. She had her glossy hair in a clip, a few strands curling softly around her face, framing her intense violet eyes. She looked like a slightly-older, classier version of Rukia. She had her hands on her hips and she looked like she was trying to bite back a smile.

'Hisana? I thought you had work today?' Byakuya softened a bit at the sight of his pretty wife.

'My client called and cancelled,' she muttered distractedly, noticing Byakuya's closed fist on the front of Ichigo's jacket.

'Byakuya! Release the young man at once,' she said huffily, a tone Ichigo had heard from Rukia too many times. Byakuya's fist loosened from Ichigo's jacket and slowly fell to his side.

She walked over to both men and gave Ichigo a smirk.

'My, Kitara wasn't kidding… your hair really is orange,' she said shaking her head.

Ichigo finally found his voice.

'A-Are you Rukia's sister?' he asked dumbly, staring at Rukia's replication of a smile forming on Hisana's lips. Except for her much deeper, mature voice, there was nothing that seemed to be different about this woman. How very strange.

'The one and only,' she smiled warmly up at him. "And this…' she squeezed Byakuya's shoulder tensely. 'Is my husband, who I doubt you like very much at the moment, but he really is a nice man,' she said pointedly to a scowling Byakuya, before planting a swift kiss to his perfectly sculpted cheekbone. Byakuya let out a noise that was torn between a grumble and a protest.

Rukia wanted to die laughing as she watched this scene. Her sister could work wonders on her brother –in-law and hell, Hisana was bloody aware of that. Rukia had never seen Byakuya so smitten with anybody before.

'So… let's not bother them anymore. We have to go pick up our son, remember?' she steering Byakuya in the door's direction by the shoulders.

Byakuya looked puzzled at Hisana's pretty face.

'But we don't have a son, Hisana,' he said confused, blinking.

Hisana merely rolled her eyes and pushed harder at his shoulders.

'B-but Hisana, we don't know the boy,' he mumbled in protest, as Hisana's little palms made no effect on his broad shoulders.

Hisana made a face. God, it was the exact same face Ichigo received from Rukia yesterday when he refused to get out of bed for her snacking habit.

Byakuya gave Ichigo one last glare over his shoulder, before following his triumphant, petite, wife out the door.

'This isn't over, boy,' he sneered before shutting the door.

Rukia took a deep breath and sank into the couch behind her. 'Ooohhh,' she groaned loudly in relief. The door snapped open and Byakuya poked his face in, apparently mistaking the sound for something of Ichigo's doing. When he saw Ichigo leaning against the wall, and Rukia on the couch he left with one final glare of disapproval.

Ichigo walked over and sank down on the couch, next to her, still in a daze.

Rukia turned to him embarrassedly.

'I'm SO sorry. My brother's really strict about guys. It took him forever to get used to Renji,' she said apologetically, her chest still heaving as she calmed her breathing down.

'Your family is… interesting,' he decided, nodding as he removed his jacket.

Rukia laughed darkly. 'Actually, you're the first guy who hasn't run out screaming. You were so lucky Hisana came along,' she smiled up at him.

'About her… Rukia, is she like your twin or something?' Ichigo said remembering.

Rukia grinned. 'No, we just look insanely alike,' she told him.

'Then why didn't **you** stop Byakuya?' Ichigo teased.

'You idiot! There is a difference to him of course! He loves my sister,' Rukia growled squirming next to him.

'Maybe that's why he doesn't like to see you with guys,' Ichigo smirked.

Rukia blinked; not understanding.

'It's like he's seeing Hisana with them,' mused Ichigo, trapping both her wrists onto her lap before she could hit him.

Ichigo smiled at her angry face, looking deep into her glittering cerulean eyes.

"Byakuya's not the only one who sees the difference, trust me," he said grinning widely as her frown was replaced with a deep flush.

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: GAH! You've made me into a PERVERT! (Tugs violently at his orange hair)**_

_**Me: Too bad honey, it's my story. Anyway, we all know you'd love to get with Miss Kuchiki. (Grins)**_

_**Rukia: Did I miss something? (Looks real confused)**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING… (waves hands around dramatically like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! I tried to do a little intro on Hisana. I redid this chapter 3 times with totally different situations XD and I finally picked this one out. Glad to have finally posted it. The next chapter will might come faster if I get a decent amount of reviews people D Ahem... Ahem… Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers so far! I might not update in a while because I'm having my finals now, URGH...**_

_**Anyway, I would really want to know what you guys think. My next chapter will have a lot more IchiRuki interaction, and new character introduction. Not giving anything away though.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S I'll be reuploading this chapter with a sneak preview of Chapter 6, so watch out for it XD**_


	6. Hey Rukia! Ichigo's Got Alcohol

**Something About You: Chapter 6**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Hey Rukia, Ichigo's Got Alcohol**

Rukia pulled her thick black coat around her tighter as the cold wind blew her soft hair around her face. She was taking a stroll back from Hisana's home, where she just had dinner, a ritual for the Kuchiki's on Sunday nights. The sky rumbled threateningly above her and she suddenly wished she hadn't declined her sister's offer to drive her home. She kicked a stray pebble on the stony sidewalk and it hit the undeserving lamppost beside her as she slowly made her way through the usually crowded city.

She was feeling pretty much upset now, due to Byakuya's cold shoulder treatment because of _that boy_. Ichigo, she softened as she thought of him. His rare smile. His stubborn scowl. And the best feature of all, his golden-brown eyes, which got brighter when he smiled. That bronze stare, constantly more pronounced with his deep frown, his spiky orange hair falling into it. He was different; she could be herself with him. He never treated her like some polished gem you look at from behind a glass, and show off to your friends. He was just… uniquely him. She sighed. If only Byakuya knew that.

She frowned as she remembered the earlier events in her brother in law's home.

_Dinner was a quiet meal, for the first time in the Kuchiki household. They were all seated at the dining room table in Byakuya and Hisana's Penthouse Suite. Rukia was shoveling her food down her throat in order to escape quickly, quite obviously. Kitara was putting all her carrots onto Byakuya's plate because they were 'Icky'. Byakuya hadn't even looked at Rukia since she arrived. Hisana finally put her fork down and clasped her hands together loudly._

'_Well, Rukia! How was your Sunday?' she said brightly, her earrings jingling as she turned to face her sister._

_Rukia swallowed a wad of rice before looking up from her plate. 'Fine, nothing much,' she informed her sister, pushing her raven hair out of her eyelashes._

_Then there was silence again .Rukia was glad she was almost done. The tension emanating from Byakuya was enough to rattle her teeth._

'_I made your favourite desert, Byakuya, Strawberry Pavlova,' said Hisana kindly, in order to strike up conversation again, with little success._

_Rukia grabbed her glass and gulped at her juice. _

_Kitara smirked. 'Now that will be Rukia's favourite desert too, right Rukia?' she chuckled innocently, not knowing the damage these words would bring._

_Rukia choked on her juice and Hisana thumped her on the back quickly._

_Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and peered into his little daughter's face questioningly._

'_Don't you know Daddy? Ichigo! Rukia-ne chan's boyfriend!' she banged her fork on the table impatiently._

_Rukia could see the vein ticking violently in Byakuya's forehead._

'_Oh yes, Rukia! You must tell me all about him. He's pretty cute,' said Hisana motioning to her sister._

'_First of all, he's just my __**friend**__,' she looked pointedly at Kitara when she said it. _

_Byakuya scoffed. Rukia lost it._

'_Okay, what is your problem?' she demanded at her brother in law, who deliberately ignored her tone of voice._

'_Don't point your fork at me. I simply do not trust the boy, Rukia,' Byakuya said calmly._

'_He's really nice, just give him a chance!' Rukia begged._

'_The boy looks like all the other ones you know, I highly doubt he is worth my time,' Byakuya said dismissively._

'_He has a name!' she sniped._

'_Mighty stupid one too,' Byakuya added._

_Rukia shoved him a glare that could have melted metal, then stood up, her spoon and fork clattering onto her plate of unfinished food._

'_I think I'll go home now,' she said coldly, grabbing her bag off the counter. Hisana shot Byakuya a withering look and hurried after Rukia._

_Rukia was at the hallway closet strapping on her boots. She looked up at her sister as she crouched down next to her. Hisana smiled apologetically._

"_Rukia, you know he doesn't mean that. Just give him time," said Hisana soothingly, her hand on her sister's shoulder._

"_I know… I'm sorry I got all emotional. I just… I… He's different, Hissy. I feel like I've known him forever. Right from the start, there was always… always, something about him, that makes me feel so right to be just there with him," she said leaning against her sister and sighing._

_Hisana grinned. "Wow, sounds like you've got it bad, huh?" Hisana smirked straightening up and pulling Rukia to her feet._

_Rukia blushed and looked away. "I wish I didn't, but he's… pretty irresistible,' she smiled shyly at her identical looking sister._

"_Good kisser?" Hisana probed slyly._

"_You have NO idea,' grinned Rukia dreamily._

_Hisana smiled, she had never seen Rukia looking so… so… wrapped up in something._

"_You sure you don't wanna stay for desert?" Hisana asked, as Rukia picked her bag of the floor._

'_No, I got a tub of ice-cream at home and tons of homework to do,' she lied quickly._

_Hisana frowned. "Whatever it is no alcohol. Tomorrow's a school day,' said Hisana knowingly._

_Rukia nodded quickly and left, waving at her sister._

The sky gave another threatening rumble and rain began pouring from its darkness, jerking Rukia out of her reverie. She scowled up at the sky, as it came down, soaking her black tresses and her clothes. Rukia sighed and continued walking. As the rain threatened to get heavier, she ran most of the way up to her grand apartment. The doorman opened the door for her at once, bowing deeply, and then blinking rapidly at the sight of her soaked state. Rukia caught sight of herself in the large mirror near the ornamental vases at the lobby while awaiting the elevator.

Her dark hair was damp and sticking to her skin, water was dripping of her black trenchcoat, her skin extra pale and her cheeks flushed since she had run all the way to her apartment. She put her hands into her hair and shook it, trying to dry it a little as the she entered the elevator. She pressed the lounge button. She wasn't ready to go home, yet. She knew she had promised her sister but she needed a drink. Something strong and warm.

The elevator opened up to the warm looking bar. Several people were already in there, having drinks, talking and just relaxing. Soft soothing jazzy music played in the background from the speakers hidden somewhere in the polished, homey looking place. Rukia shrugged of her heavy jacket which was soaking wet and draped it over one arm, she was wearing a purple tank top underneath and black skinny jeans. She made her way to the bar counter ignoring the looks she got from most of the men, she was used to them constantly leering at her. Today her clothes were sticking to her slender body in her wet state, and that wasn't making it any better.

"Rukia?" said a husky, lazy voice as she slid onto the stool.

Rukia smiled up at the sandy haired bartender.

"Hey Uruhara, fix me something strong will you, honey?" she purred.

"Nice try, Rukia. You really have to curb your drinking habits, you're barely of age," Uruhara said nicely, wiping some glasses.

Rukia scowled. Uruhara noticed this and grinned.

"Sorry, but Hisana will choke me if she knew how much I've let you have already. How about a nice mug of Hot Chocolate, ne?" he tried again.

"Extra whipped cream and marshmallows?" he tried again when she refused to answer him.

Rukia gave in finally. Urahara's hot chocolate was the next best thing. She was craving for something hot. A minute later he reappeared with her steaming mug.

"Thanks," she mumbled, trying not to look too pleased at the sight of the delicious drink.

She took a sip and practically melted into her toes. Uruhara smiled knowingly. The smile wiped of his face though when he caught the sight of something past Rukia's head. 'Not that Skip again,' he muttered, telling Rukia how much the boy's tab was and how he doubted he was EVER paying.

Rukia turned to look at the entrance and she saw the boy Ichigo had introduced her to on Friday. He was talking to somebody and Rukia nearly dropped her mug as she noticed who it was. That bright orange shade couldn't belong anyone else, she gulped.

"Oh No!" she groaned, remembering her disheveled state. Before she could escape, she noticed them making their way to the bar. Rukia smoothened her mussed hair the best she could with little success.

"Rukia?" came his deep voice, making her jump.

She turned to him and gave him a broad smile.

"Ichigo, what a surprise!" she said falsely, looking into his honey-brown gaze. The corners of his mouth were upturned into a playful smirk.

Ichigo's eyes roamed all over her wet form. Was she actually in that storm outside? Her face was flushed and the look in her pretty eyes had Ichigo's heartbeat quicken. The fact that her wet clothes clung to every curve of her slender body didn't help either, or how sexy her hair looked all tousled and wet. Ichigo bit his lip trying to clear his head.

"Hey there, pretty lady. We meet again," purred Skip, leaning in closer to Rukia. Ichigo grabbed him by his hood and yanked him back a safer distance before he could stop himself.

Skip gave Ichigo a puzzled look, but Ichigo ignored it.

"Hello…' said Rukia, grinning broadly at him before turning her attention back to Ichigo.

"Rukia… you're wet,' stated Ichigo, eyeing her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said rolling her eyes.

"You were in the rain weren't you?'' said Ichigo frowning, jerking his head towards the large window that showed the storm brewing outside.

"Mmm…hmmm… I wanted to get a drink, but Mother Theresa over here won't give me one,' she said bitterly to Ichigo, pointing at Uruhara.

Urahara lifted his hands in a so-sue-me way and got back to serving his customers.

Ichigo laughed. Then he had a bright idea. Rukia got Goosebumps all over her skin when he leaned in close, his hot breath on her ear.

"I've got drinks upstairs," he whispered. Rukia gulped.

"Y-you do?'' she said swallowing nervously, as his wonderful scent made her mind fuzzy.

"Yeah, finish your drink and come on," he said sliding into the stool next to hers.

Rukia had her own stash if she really wanted a drink, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say no. Not with him looking like that, smelling like that nor sounding like that. His golden-brown eyes were playful and had a little danger in it. She almost shuddered. Irresistible… irresistible… irresistible…

"I'm done, let's go," she said pushing the empty mug and money towards Uruhara.

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: What the hell are you gonna make me do?! (Scowls)**_

_**Me: (chuckles darkly) be patient Ichigo darling… you'll see.**_

_**Rukia: I STILL haven't got a clue what's going on. (Pouts at Ichigo and me) (Ichigo sweatdrops)**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING… (Waves hands around dramatically like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! I know I said I would put up a Preview first but I decided to turn it into a Prelude. I tried to do a little sisterly bonding. Sorry it's kinda short. Like I said, this chapter is sort of a prelude of what's going to happen in the next chapter. All I can say is uh… warning? Won't wanna give anything away now, would I? The next chapter might come faster if I get a decent amount of reviews people D Ahem... Ahem… Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! **_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S I think I would describe Rukia's feelings towards Ichigo with the song Irresistible by Jessica Simpson!**_

_**It fits perfectly. Give it a listen, or look up the lyrics XD**_


	7. Just Call Me Skip, The Interrupter

**Something About You: Chapter 7**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Warning: Mature content! If you don't like too much intimacy then don't read!**

**Just Call Me Skip, the Interrupter**

Ichigo swallowed convulsively as he watched Rukia finish the second bottle, slam it down on the table with her face flushed and her chest heaving. Maybe giving her alcohol was not such a good idea, he thought as she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips as he looked up at her from the couch nervously. He smirked, she was wearing his Nice Vibe t-shirt which hung to her thighs, covering his smallest pair of boxers. He had forced her to change due to her soaked state.

"_Here," he said, thrusting Rukia a t-shirt from his closet, followed by a pair of red boxers._

_Rukia blinked rapidly at the clothes in her arms. "Ichigo, I can't wear these," she said looking away._

"_Why not?" he asked, leaning against his closet and surveying her. _

"_Because… uhm… my… uh… Well, you see, I… My… uh… u-undergarments are wet too,' she said blushing furiously._

_Ichigo reddened considerably. _

"_Oh… well, take em' off then,' he said scratching his head awkwardly._

"_You sure?" Rukia asked the floor._

"_I don't mind," he said going out of his room and closing the door to give her some privacy._

After that, it had all been a blur when he opened the first bottle, both of them enjoying the wine. Then Rukia wanted a little more and ended up finishing the bottle. Ichigo was singing now and Rukia was dancing to it. The two were quite a sight. Ichigo stumbled to the cabinet and opened another bottle, only too happy to have reason to. He barely had a swig before Rukia jumped on him from him behind, grabbed it, a downed it like a starved woman.

Now, she was standing in front of him, in his clothes (his boxers were almost sliding off her slender hips), and to his knowledge, she had absolutely nothing on underneath her… uhm… _his_ clothes, flush on her pretty face and her dark eyes half-lidded beneath her smoky eyelashes.

_Damn, _thought Ichigo, biting his lip.

Ichigo was slightly tipsy, Rukia a little more tipsy. The way she was looking at him was sending shivers down his spine. Like a hungry lion cornering its prey.

Ichigo licked his lips nervously as he cleared his throat.

"Uhm… Rukia, I think we… uhm… you have had too much to drink," he said dumbly as she moved closer so their legs were brushing. The physical contact electrocuted him.

Rukia said nothing and Ichigo watched with baited breath as she climbed onto his lap to face him, and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands slinked around his neck and she moved her fiery lips to his ear, blowing hot breath into it. Ichigo seemed to be frozen stiff into his black couch.

"What makes you think so?" she murmured huskily into his ear, licking the shell. Ichigo's heart was racing so fast it could have won the F1 championships. He felt his control weakening as her hands slid down his chest, tracing his solid walls of muscle. He groaned as her hands slid underneath his t-shirt and explored his trembling skin. Rukia was amazed how good his golden skin felt beneath her slender fingers. She could feel him harden underneath her, his stiffening erection now pressing insistently into her core. She smiled vixenishly at him, and he jerked against her when she pinched his nipples, rolling the taught flesh between her skilled fingers.

"R-Rukia… I- Oh… Man, do that again… don't think this is a g-good idea,' he shuddered out to her as she continued stroking his toned body.

"Just shut up and enjoy this, Idiot," she demanded, her teeth nipping at his neck, and then soothing it with her tongue. Ichigo let out another groanlike whimper. Shit, these sounds weren't manly at all, he wondered dazedly. Men were supposed to make the women moan. They were supposed to be dominating. Not the other way round. Ichigo tried to clear his head before he went nuts.

Think of the consequences… his head growled.

"B-but Rukia… Shit!,' he hissed, his eyes fluttering shut as she started to bounce lightly on his erection, her heated core worsening the pressure on his tented pants.

That was when Ichigo Kurosaki snapped.

To _hell_ with consequences.

Rukia Kuchiki was raping him and he didn't think he had the right to fight off a lady. Lame excuse, but _whatever_.

He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her down into an open-mouthed kiss. This was nothing like the innocent kissing they had done before. He growled as he devoured her lips, seeking entrance almost immediately. The taste of Rukia Kuchiki and wine was enough to make any man euphorically happy. Rukia whimpered as he explored her mouth with his feverish tongue. Rukia's smaller tongue fought bravely but had indeed lost the battle on the whole as Ichigo's tongue dominated her mouth. When she finally pulled away, gasping for air, his lips slid down her throat, nipping and laving at her creamy skin. Rukia moaned, her chest heaving as his teeth raked over her pulse lightly, her fingers fisting in his orange hair.

Then she said something that made Ichigo lose control.

His name.

She had gasped it out desperately.

He pushed her down onto the couch before climbing on top of her and pulling her legs around his waist. His hands slid underneath her t-shirt, hungry for more of her. Her skin was so soft he hoped his feverish fingers wouldn't bruise her. A moan elicited her swollen lips as his hands drew heated circles on her stomach, and then ventured higher. Her breasts were the softest things he had ever touched; Rukia arched her back against the couch, pushing her chest further into his large hands. He ran his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch, muffling her moans with his lips. He smirked as he watched her fidget beneath him. Rukia felt like her body was on fire. Ichigo was so good at this. Rukia writhed beneath him and tried to gain some control over her body.

And what was _he_ doing?

His lips were at her neck, his hands working miracles under her shirt and his harder than steel erection was pressing into her core. God, she could feel _him_. Everywhere. And the result was mind-numbing.

And what was _she_ doing?

Tugging at his spiky orange hair. Oh wow. _How_ stimulating. **Not**.

Rukia had to fix that now. Ichigo's turn to squirm.

She slid her hand down between their pressed up bodies, down his defined abdomen which made him groan. She finally reached her destination and she felt over his huge erection through his boxers. He ripped his lips from hers in a surprised gasp. She watched as his golden brown eyes, (even more golden when he was aroused, she noted) widened beneath his lashes. Rukia raked her nails over the tented area and Ichigo shook dangerously, hissing. "Shit!" he gasped, his eyes shut against the sudden wave of pleasure.

She smiled up at him, watching his face scrunch up with pleasure as she continued raking his still clothed erection. She liked that face, she decided. "Like this, Ichigo? Harder maybe?" she giggled teasingly, increasing the force of her delicious exploration. Ichigo's knees buckled and he almost fell onto her completely as he let out stuttered breath.

Ichigo grabbed at her naughty hand shakily and pulled it above her head, his lips claiming hers again. This kiss was enough to bruise as their teeth clacked in between the heated making out. Ichigo lifted his hips and began grinding his ramrod erection into her core as hard and as fast he could. Now, it was Rukia's turn to shiver, her eyes clamped shut as she let out a moan-like scream. She grabbed his hair and pulled him roughly down for another hungry kiss, kissing the ever loving life out of him. Ichigo wanted their clothes off. NOW.

DING DONG! Came the offending sound of Ichigo's doorbell, jerking them back into reality. Ichigo groaned, and lowered his head to Rukia's ear.

"Shh…Maybe whoever it is'll just go away," he whispered, biting on her earlobe. Rukia shuddered at the thick sound of his voice.

No such luck. The doorbell rung again and again.

Ichigo groaned, picking himself off Rukia unwillingly. Rukia whimpered at the loss of his body heat. She sat up on the couch dazedly, still breathing heavily from that last encounter. The alcohol in her brain making it hard for her to think.

Ichigo opened the door ready to stomp whichever unlucky punk it was into next week.

"Dude, why did you ditch me at the bar? I was like having my fourth drink when I like noticed you and the pretty girlie disappeared,' said Skip, hiccupping.

Ichigo wanted to give him a piece of his mind when Skip's eyes widened as he took a closer look at Ichigo. He noticed the light sheen of sweat on Ichigo's neck, his labored breathing, messy hair and glazed eyes.

"Dude, were you like jacking off or something. Naw, wait. That's a hickey, man. You were getting hot and heavy with the little hottie weren't you?" said Skip knowingly as Ichigo gritted his teeth, his blush dominating his face.

"Skip. Go home. You're high and you're imagining things," said Ichigo as calmly as he could between gritted teeth.

"See you're all hot and bothered-'' Skip began.

"I SAID GO HOME!!" Ichigo yelled, unable to take the taunting anymore.

Rukia came to see what the commotion was all about. She peered out from behind Ichigo's tall frame.

Skip's eyes lingered over Rukia for a moment, and then gave Ichigo an I-knew-it look before leaving.

Ichigo sighed frustratedly and slammed the door. He turned around and walked smack into Rukia.

"Hisana called," she groaned out to him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling over.

"What did she say?" he asked worriedly, pushing her hair out of her heavy eyes.

"I hung up. I can't talk to her now; she'll know I'm drunk,' she groaned again, burying her face in his chest.

Ichigo sighed as he realized what a rash decision he was about to make. They were going to go too far, without protection, without being properly sober and hardly knowing each other. Ichigo shook his head at how easily he had given in to temptation and almost ruined everything.

"Come on, Rukia. I'll take ya home," he sighed.

Rukia inhaled his scent deeply from his broad chest. She was woozy right now, she could feel the alcohol making her sleepy.

She nodded quietly into his chest having no strength to argue.

He gathered her keys from her damp clothes on his room floor before leaving his apartment. Ichigo carried her piggy-back style up to her penthouse. He could feel her breathing softly into his neck, her arms around him possessively.

James had been waiting up for her looking as white as a sheet. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Ichigo carrying Rukia on his back.

"Oh Good Grief. Thank you my dear boy," he said kindly to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled warmly at him as James held the door open for him. He walked straight to the bedroom James had pointed out. James flicked on the light and Ichigo smiled.

Her walls and bedspread were violet and cream, like her eyes and skin. Her room was large, spacious and the interior decoration was good enough for magazine shots. He placed in the middle of her bed gently, half resisting the urge to join her.

Rukia blinked up at him sleepily through her glazed lids, her smoky eyelashes covering most of her spectacular eyes.

"Thanks, Ichigo," she mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Rukia," he smiled warmly, placing a swift kiss to her forehead before turning to leave.

He left at once. He knew if he stayed a second longer he wouldn't be able to leave.

He went to bed that night knowing he was going to be in for a very unpleasant morning when he woke up for school.

He prayed James hadn't seen the mini Eiffel Tower protruding his pants.

Ichigo was already feeling frustrated as it is, having the case of the biggest blue balls in history.

God, he wanted her.

He groaned at the thought of Skip being their savior.

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: (Dumbstruck) (Promptly faints)**_

_**Me: Shit! Ichigo! Stop being such a wuss!**_

_**Rukia: Why is Ichigo on the floor?**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! AGAIN! … (Waves hands around dramatically like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! A little short for my liking but the next one will make up for it Bit of a twist there, eh? I know most of you thought Ichigo was going to be the animal here, and it turned out to be Rukia. Well, the shy boy needed some persuading; he was **__**quite fine **__**after that. HAHA. I wanted to spice things up between the two to show how comfortable and vulnerable they are towards each other. Want to thank Skip? Want to kill Skip? drop me a review and let me know. How are things going to be like for the two at school the next morning? The next chapter might come faster if I get a decent amount of reviews people XD Ahem... Ahem… Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! **_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_


	8. Fuzzy Aftermath in School Part 1

**Something About You: Chapter 8**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Warning: Language**

**Rukia's Apartment 6.02 a.m.**

Rukia woke up to the worst headache on the planet.

_Too much alcohol_, she thought scrunching up her eyes in pain.

Her eyes popped open again and she sat bolt upright as last night's events hit her. "Ichigo!" she breathed out and then inhaled sharply at the throbbing pain that hit her due to her sudden movement. She gritted her teeth and a wave of humiliation hit her as she remembered how she, Oh God, _attacked_ Ichigo yesterday.

Rukia was fighting with her conscience.

I sat on his lap like a whore, touched him like a whore and bounced… _bounced…_ on his God Damn _erection_ like a freaking whore. Her knees became weak as she remembered that part in particular. Ichigo was very well-endowed in that particular area and she knew it for a fact. She sighed fitfully remembering the persistent pushing she could feel even between their clothes.

_It's not like he didn't like it…. It turned him on and you know it..._hissed a tiny voice in her head.

He's probably afraid of me now! She wailed back.

_Yeah, Yeah… It's not like he didn't kiss you back, and in fact if it wasn't for that tiny little setback, he would have stripped you and gone all the way._

He was drunk! Rukia hissed reasonably, subconsciously shuddering. She suddenly remembered the look in his eyes when he was on top of her. The raw, dazed, aroused look in his beautiful golden eyes, boring into her violet ones. It was like he had stripped her with his eyes alone. She got all hot and flushed just thinking about it. And his hands, Oh God, his wonderful hands, had given her sensations that were out of this world.

Rukia tried to push the images of Ichigo tongue-fucking her mouth last night out of her head as she forced her eyes open.

God forbid, she hadn't even known she'd closed them.

She groaned and blinked her heavy eyelids at the surroundings. It was still dark outside and she had two hours before she had to leave for school.

She decided to soak in the bathtub.

And not think about Ichigo. Or his hands, damn it.

Absolutely.

**Ichigo's Apartment 6.17 a.m**

"Crap!" Ichigo hissed as he stubbed his toe against his kitchen counter. He inspected his stinging toe for a moment before reaching into the cupboard to get his desired item. He grabbed the bottle and screwed it open quickly. He dumped two pills into his large hand and crushed them unceremoniously into his mouth.

Aspirin was bitter.

Stupid alcohol causing the stupid monster headache…. He grumbled inwardly. He had woken up to it 10 minutes ago.

He rubbed his sore orange head as he made his way to the bathroom, fumbling for the light.

He had a very restless… not to mention uncomfortable, night. As Rukia had left him in a rather, let's just say…_unsatiated_ state. The slight creaking of the tap as he opened it was enough to trigger the throb in his head.

He crushed his eyes closed as he splashed the icy cold water onto his face.

He blinked at his reflection, the water dripping of his wild fringe and chiseled face, sliding of his firm nose and jaw, and down his lips.

His golden-brown eyes widened as he spotted a reddish-purplish bruise on the smooth skin of his neck, situated just below his jaw.

He was embarrassed, frustrated, his head was being a bitch and yet, he couldn't help but smirk a little as his long fingers past over the little bite Rukia had left on him.

His mind all too quickly rewinded to when she was all over him.

Tempting him. Her beautiful violet eyes playfully staring into his, her pink lips curved into a mischievous smile. And of course, that array of glossy black hair framing her pretty face. He didn't even want to get started on her body, and how good her skin felt in his hungry hands.

He shuddered and forced the images out of his mind.

He didn't need to deal with a problem..uhm… _downstairs… _**again**.

He decided to have a long, LONG, hot shower.

And not imagine Rukia in there with him.

Definitely.

**Harvey-Bennett High and College 8.30 a.m.**

"Hey Rukia, uhm… what's the matter?" Momo asked suddenly as Rukia creeped up to her locker, her violet-blue eyes travelling up and down the halls feverishly speculating the students rambling by.

Rukia tugged nervously at her messy ponytail, slamming her locker shut with her free hand before turning to her friend.

"It's nothing, Momo," said Rukia covering with flashing her signature dimpled smirk. All Kuchikis were experts at concealing and hiding emotions. Her violet eyes still skimmed the hallway behind Momo's head, her head jerking at a girl carrying a violently orange bag, making Rukia's long silver earrings smack into her cheek.

False alarm, she sighed for the ninth time since the mere 10 minutes she'd been in school.

She did however spot Orihime. Rukia told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that Orihime's sun-kissed hair was close to orange.

"Oh Hey, Orihime," said Rukia quickly, grinning at her as she made her way to them, in attempt to throw Momo off her trail. She knew it was useless, Momo had the attributes similar to a bloodhound when it came to gossip.

Especially Rukia's gossip.

And she would go after her with bull-dogged determination.

"Hi-"began Orihime, but was cut off by Momo.

"Rukia! You didn't answer your phone all weekend, and you've been slinking around school like a deranged spy," said Momo, obviously knowing Rukia long enough to know better.

Rukia merely huffed a stubborn piece of hair out her face, only to have it fall back in place almost immediately. She had donned a white cashmere turtleneck sweater today, a gift from Hisana last Christmas. She had decided to wear it in order to hide some angry red marks on her creamy white throat. Angry red marks left by… God no, she didn't even want to think of him. She was already blushing and she knew it.

Nope. She wasn't even going to go there.

When she meets him, she is going to apologize and promise to never get drunk again. _Yeah right…._

"Aha!" Momo said indignantly as her fist connected solidly with her palm, jerking Rukia back to Earth.

Rukia narrowed her perfectly eyelined eyes at her friend, this couldn't be good. Momo's _You're Busted_ look was on her face.

"It's got something to do with that boy, isn't it? Ichigo, if I'm not mistaken!" thrilled Momo with wicked accuracy to match her suggestive grin, her voice coming out loud in surprise.

"Shhh…" Rukia hissed, peering around the halls as she blushed madly.

Everyone knows now! My life is over… Rukia's paranoid brain spun.

She felt a little bad as she glanced at Orihime, who looked crestfallen at the news.

"What happened, Rukia?!? Spill!" said Momo excitedly, as Orihime gave her a fake smile, urging her to continue.

Rukia knew there was no way out. Momo would demand to know what's going on until Rukia spoke up anyway.

"Nothing, really," Rukia tried to lie, knowing the crimson on her cheeks would give her away.

"Go on, Rukia! I wanna know what happened too,' said Orihime, clasping her hands behind her back, blue eyes widened in curiosity.

Rukia sighed and turned to face them.

They were her best friends, and there was no point holding it all in. She just prayed that Orihime wouldn't be too upset. She tugged at her ponytail that was already falling apart.

"It's a long story, but to put it in short, let's just say I went overboard with the alcohol… in Ichigo's apartment," Rukia cringed at her very own words, her dark lashes shadowing her eyes as she began a staring contest with her Jimmy Choo's.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her two friends.

"He gave you alcohol, and you got drunk?" yelped Momo, her chocolate brown eyes bulging, knowing Rukia's _other state_ a little too well. Momo always had to babysit Rukia when they went partying.

Orihime sucked in breath and tried not shudder. Rukia was scary when she was drunk.

Rukia was about to go on with what happened when both her friends expressions turned stony.

Rukia tried to ignore Orihime and Momo's sudden _**shut up now**_ looks. They wanted to know what happened and so she was going to tell them. Too bad if they didn't wanna hear it now, no matter how much they signaled for her to shut her mouth.

"I…I went crazy, letting my emotions get the best of me! I think Ichigo's scared of me…" Rukia went on, giving her messy ponytail one last tug, and her dark hair came loose, spilling to her shoulders.

"I'm sure he's afraid of me," she sighed again, taking a step backwards. Her back collided with something warm and hard. Or rather someone.

"Afraid of you, Rukia? I don't think so," came his deep voice from behind her making her blood run cold.

The voice of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Oh. _My_.

So that's what Momo and Orihime were pointing at.

Breathe, breathe, breathe, Rukia Kuchiki!!! Her head yelled.

Rukia took a deep fitful breath forcefully into her lungs before finally turning to face him.

She blinked up at his handsome face. His warm honey eyes were bright and he wore a smirk. An arrogant smirk at that. So typically male she could have laughed if she didn't feel like puking. His warm scent filled her nose and made her heart race. He was wearing a red shirt over a black T-shirt, with the collar up, which she felt was for the same reason she had picked her top.

She had so many things to say along with her apology all the words jammed in her throat, as she blinked her heavy-lashed eyes up at him, her lips parted wordlessly.

_Cute_, thought Ichigo, eyeing her flushed state.

"Ichigo," was all she could manage in her embarrassed state.

"Morning ladies,' he said politely, flashing a grin over at Momo and Orihime. They smiled in response, and Ichigo turned his smirk back to Rukia as he leaned down a little to inspect her blushing face.

"Wow, Rukia, your face really blends with my shirt," he said plucking at the fiery read fabric on his chest.

Rukia growled, her nervousness suddenly disappearing with his sudden egoistic manner.

"Y-You were too scared! I recall you shivering," she sniped sweetly, glaring coldly at him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Imagining things, Rukia. Tsk. Tsk." said Ichigo slyly, leaning against her locker.

Rukia wanted to wipe that arrogant smile of his face as she fumed silently.

How dare he act so… so… cocky?

When did he become so cocky?

Wasn't he the one who hid behind the tree when they had first met?

She was just about to remind him about that when the bell gave a deafening ring.

"Come on, Rukia, time for class," cut in Momo, dragging Rukia painfully by the arm.

"B-but…" she yelped as Ichigo disappeared into a crowd of students.

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! It's been a while, huh? Sorry, I've been busy with finals. This is only half of the chapter. I decided to split it into two since it was becoming really long! The next chapter might come faster if I get a decent amount of reviews people XD Ahem... Ahem… Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! **_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_


	9. Fuzzy Aftermath in School Part 2

**Something About You: Chapter 9**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Warning: Language**

"_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please"_

_-Avril Lavigne-_

**9.15 a.m Algebra**

Rukia was bored out of her skull. The teacher was droning on about mathematical equations that looked about as fun as dinner with Byakuya.

She sighed openly, her soft cheek cupped into her palm while her heavily lashed violet eyes were half-lidded, not knowing her current pose was being closely observed by the almost every male (and jealous female) around her .

Of course if anyone else was sitting like this, it would come off as an immensely bored look. But there was something elegant and poised about the way Rukia Kuchiki did things that made her look so… well, picturesque. She was often compared to Serena van der Woodsen from Gossip Girl with the way she seemed to look perfect all the time. Rukia merely smiled prettily and scoffed at such comparisons stating she was nowhere near as blonde or as bold in bed.

When she was sober that is.

She had other things on her mind anyway, such as how she was still seething over the fact that Ichigo had undoubtedly won their last argument.

She glanced over at him sitting next to her.

He was just sitting there, the Doof, in all his idiotic glory. The sunlight was spilling over his tall form, over his spiky orange head, his tawny lashes spilled over its golden brown eyes, his chiseled features, and she just _knew_ the what the Godlike body of his felt like under his- wait, woah, was she drooling? She checked the sides of her mouth just in case.

He absent-mindedly ran a hand through his hair, Rukia not missing a moment of it. His large, warm hands. Such wonderful appendages the boy had. Rukia could not seem to take her eyes off him.

She watched as he bit on his pen cover, twiddling it playfully with his strong white teeth, all so perfect with noticeably sharp canines, completely charged guilty for the reddish bruises on her neck.

Suddenly, his golden gaze met hers solidly, his lips curling into a soft smirk.

Rukia blushed like crazy in midstare at being caught ogling.

She averted her gaze to the blackboard.

What has he done to her? Rukia Kuchiki never ogled boys. EVER.

And what was she doing? She was supposed to be throwing him glances of frustration whilst plotting her sweet revenge, not staring at him like he was Godsent.

She put the back of her hand to her cheek and boy, was it warm.

A small crunched up ball of paper hit the side of Rukia's head. She blinked furiously, pretending to pick up a pencil she'd dropped as she claimed said piece of "rubbish".

She glanced over at Ichigo who was not looking at her at all, or giving any indication that he had thrown it. His eyes were bright, meaning he was in his playful mood. Rukia briefly wondered why she had noticed so many things about the boy.

She slowly opened up the scrunched up paper. In an untidy scrawl that looked like it had been written with a quill rather than a ball point pen were the words:

_See something you like, Kuchiki?_

Rukia's stomach gave a lurch at his arrogance; she felt the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks.

She immediately scribbled back.

Two minutes later, Ichigo felt a similar bump on his head, though he was hit with more force than he had used on her.

**If you must know, I was merely looking out for your well-being as you were trying to digest your pen cover, dumbass.**

_I am deeply touched by your concern, I recall severe drooling. You must have been worried sick._

**Better get your eyes checked, Kurosaki, and you're brain while you're at it. As if I'd waste my precious saliva on you.**

_Poor choice of words Kuchiki… shall I remind you of how you usually end up using your saliva on me?_

Rukia nearly growled, he was one cocky bastard alright. How nice of him to bring up their little make out sessions in the height of the battlefield. She wondered how he could stand upright with all that Ego swelling up his orange head.

**You know what you pompous ass? I couldn't even read that due to you're a-five-month-old-could-do-better handwriting. Must have something to do with those monstrous things you have for hands.**

_I don't recall you complaining, in fact if I remember correctly, you felt the exact opposite- _

"Mr. KUROSAKI! I will have that. Thank you,' declared the Teacher as she snatched the sheet from Ichigo's hands before he could do so much as to utter a word.

Rukia froze, her insides clenched.

Ichigo sucked in breath, waiting for the penalty.

"Let's see what and Ms. Kuchiki felt the strong need to say to each other as they simply couldn't wait another ten minutes for class to be over,' said the teacher disapprovingly, as she peered back at the note.

Ichigo was so low in his seat, all you could see was the spiky top of his orange head, whilst Rukia looked paler than the whitewashed walls as the teacher began reading it aloud.

When she was done, she clucked in disapproval as she began mumbling something about "teenagers", whilst the whole class burst into laughter and a babble of whispering broke out.

Ichigo was so red it was rather difficult to differentiate him and his t-shirt, whilst Rukia looked faint.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" clipped the Teacher's sharp voice.

"Y-yes, M-Mam?" he muttered, almost drowned out by the hoots and catcalls emanating from his surroundings.

"For heaven's sake child, better your handwriting," she said wisely.

THAT was all she had to say? He was practically harassing Rukia and THAT was the matter at hand? His _handwriting_, which to him, was just fine.

"I'll let you both off with a warning this time, but rest assured if I ever catch you again you won't be nearly as lucky," she said strictly, as Ichigo and Rukia nodded mutely.

And the lunch bell gave off, Ichigo almost passing out with relief.

The tension and disapproval radiating from this woman was making his knees into jell-o.

**Lunch 1.43 p.m.**

"Smooth, man. What on earth have you two been doing? Come eat with us," said Renji, catching up with a fuming Ichigo, as they walked out of class.

Rukia had disappeared so fast Ichigo couldn't catch hold of her. Where was the midget?

"Yeah? Thanks, Renji,' Ichigo said, attempting a smile, choosing to ignore his first two sentences.

The two boys walked on in utter silence into the cafeteria.

Ichigo gulped as he felt all eyes on him. All was forgotten though the minute he stepped into the cafeteria.

Ichigo was rather shocked to see it. The walls were a smooth white, framed by large famous paintings. Wooden archways and French windows were abundant in the wide hall. The ceiling curved into an elegant dome, made of glass, so that the brilliant blue sky could be seen.

It was beautiful.

Ichigo's eyes scanned the cafeteria for the little midget and finally spotted her picking a hot lunch plate in the food line, a bunch of males jeering at her. He watched as she finally stomped on the nearest boy's foot. Hard. He yelped in pain and his friends stood a wiser distance from her.

Ichigo grinned, making his way over so fast he collided thinly with someone who was barely taller than Rukia.

Whoever it was seemed to have quite a colourfull vocabulary, thought Ichigo as raging profanities spilled from the person's mouth.

What shocked Ichigo even more about it was that this person was a boy.

"Hey, Shirou! I was just about to introduce you two. Looks like you beat me to it!" said Renji coming up from behind Ichigo and smacking him in the back fondly.

Toushirou scowled up at Ichigo whilst smoothening his lush green jumper, his emerald eyes just as piercing.

Ichigo was had never seen greener eyes in his life. Or a colder pair.

"You better watch where you're going,' the boy muttered disinterestedly.

"Nice to meet you too," Ichigo ground sarcastically out as he rolled his eyes, habitually running his fingers through his spiky head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo tried again.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya," replied the rather short, silver haired boy.

Toushirou watched as Ichigo's gaze drifted to someone above his head, and he pivoted slowly to see what Ichigo was looking at.

Rukia was sitting down at a table with her best friends, Momo and Orihime.

Ichigo felt a tug at his collar, a strong tug as he was pulled down almost to Toushirou's eye level.

Wow, the boy had one strong fist. And a death glare that would have been end of Ichigo if looks could kill.

"If you fool around, hurt, or in any way manhandle my cousin, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully," Toushirou ground out, his voice icy and firm.

"I repeat, Rukia is not a toy. If she cries, you answer to me, got that?" Toushirou stated levelly.

Golden eyes wide, Ichigo drew up to his full height as Toushirou let go of his collar.

"Heh. Heh. He's done that to every single one of us, Ichigo. It's nothing personal," said Renji laughing awkwardly.

"Rukia's your cousin?" mused Ichigo, as if he had skipped the entire scene.

Toushirou nodded mutely.

Ichigo's eyes once again flicked behind Toushirou as he spotted Momo dragging a very defiant Rukia towards him, Orihime lagging behind.

"But Momo I already said I-," Rukia cut off as she realized just where Momo had chosen to drag her to.

She could not look at Ichigo. She just couldn't.

Momo ran up to Ichigo and smiled prettily at him.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I approve of you, Ichigo," said Momo nodding.

Rukia was twisted her sleeve, biting her lip, and when she heard Momo's words she growled and smacked her best friend.

Rukia then noticed the familiar guy next to Ichigo.

"Hi Shirou!" Rukia smirked at her cousin.

Momo grinned shyly at Toushirou.

Ichigo suddenly noticed that Toushirou had swapped his cool façade for a tense one.

"I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea-,'began Ichigo.

"Oh, it's Okay, Ichigo, we already know about your relationship with Rukia. In fact I think the whole school does," Orihime cut in.

"Look, we were just playing back there, Okay? Why on earth would I mess around with him?" scoffed Rukia.

"Yeah, Like Rukia said. We were just playing and why on earth would she mess-HEY!" Ichigo snapped in realization.

"The truth hurts, Kurosaki. Take it or leave it," Rukia smiled wickedly up at him.

He stepped closer to her. "You talk too much, Kuchiki,"

"Too many words for you to process, poor darling," Rukia mocked leaning in.

"I have other things to think about," he said stepping even closer, forgetting everyone else in the room.

"You were _thinking_? Really? What about?" she asked as they were almost chest to chest. She could see the flecks of gold in his hazel irises.

"If I told you, you'd probably slap me," he mumbled huskily, as he could almost count her eyelashes.

Rukia almost giggled, instead she grinned hugely, wrinkling her dainty little nose, a slight flush staining her ivory skin.

"You're lovely," Ichigo blurted out softly, before he could stop himself.

It was only loud enough for Rukia to hear and that alone made him flush.

"You're not too bad yourself, Strawberry," she whispered, blushing and feeling a sudden warmth rush into her being.

"EW. Like get a room," came a foreign voice, making Ichigo and Rukia jump.

The pretty new girl flicked her dark purple hair (was that even a normal hair colour?) over a shoulder and smirked evilly at Rukia. Senna Miruko.

Senna was one of the most popular, wealthiest and one-track minded girls in the whole school. She had been Rukia's rival in everything since first grade. Though Rukia effortlessly outshined Senna in everything, it never stopped Senna in trying her best to ruin things for her.

"Hel-lo cutie, I don't believe we've met,' Senna grinned up at Ichigo sweetly, completely ignoring Rukia.

Rukia folded her arms across her chest and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Ichigo smiled in a friendly way.

"Uhm… hello. I don't think we have," he said feeling a little awkward with this painfully straightforward girl.

"That's a nice shirt, I like it on you," Senna continued unwaveringly, feeling the material of his collar.

"Yeah? Thanks. My Dad gave it to me last Christmas," he said good-naturedly, as she continued to toy with his collar.

"Senna! Let's go! We'll be late," shouted a girl from across the room.

"Oh, I have to go. We'll definitely meet up or something, kay, sugar? She said giving Ichigo a pretty smile.

"Yeah, I'll err... see you around…uhm," he fumbled.

"It's Senna, and you are?" came her swift reply, as she tugged on her miniskirt.

"Ichigo," he replied and she gave him one last smile before sauntering off to join her friend.

Ichigo suddenly realized that everyone was slowly making their way back to class.

He looked around for Rukia, but she was nowhere in sight, and neither was Momo or Orihime.

He looked down at Toushirou who was the nearest.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked, still scanning the area for the pretty little brunette.

"She left already," Toushirou replied calmly, tossing Ichigo a breadstick.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"You didn't eat anything,' Toushirou said simply.

"Thanks, "said Ichigo deciding that Toushirou wasn't so bad after all.

He was silently a little upset that Rukia had left without him though, damn, it sure was getting hot in that heated little moment they had before whatsherface had interrupted. He sighed.

'You heading to class this year, Kurosaki?" called Toushirou from somewhere near the entrance.

Ichigo tore of a large chunk of his breadstick, chewing it vigorously as he fell into step with Toushirou.

"Dish stuffsh good. Where'd youf getsh ish fwom," Ichigo waved the breadstick in Toushirou's face, as they made their way up the hallway to their next class.

He could have sworn Toushirou almost smirked.

"I baked it," said Toushirou embarrassedly, and then clearing his throat to straighten himself.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Toushirou merely gave Ichigo a look that clearly said he didn't do jokes. EVER.

"I'm gonna be coming over to your place, breakfast, lunch and dinner, got it?" said Ichigo as they neared the classroom.

Toushirou actually let out a small laugh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia had avoided Ichigo all day and it was driving him nuts.

School was finally over when he finally managed to catch hold of her.

She struggled to break free from his strong grip.

"Relax, Rukia. You've been avoiding me the whole day, I want an explanation," he said frowning, his golden eyes brazen with concern.

Rukia looked extremely annoyed as they stood on the campus ground, the wind busy ruffling her glossy hair. It was almost deserted as everyone had rushed to leave school early as it was a Friday. She couldn't even scream for help, she thought, trying to free her hand fruitlessly.

"What am I now? Your babysitter?" she growled, still failing to free herself from his vice-like grip.

She had a bitter feeling in her gut, and a serious pain in her chest on her left hand side (ergo: heart?) since Senna showed up. She knew she was overreacting. It's not like Ichigo and Senna had started making out in front of her. It was just the fact that Ichigo just stood there, grinning like a Doof, taking in all her compliments and praises and letting her get so close to him, and even touch him. Rukia gritted her teeth as she felt the twist in her chest again. It hurt.

Ichigo flinched at the venom in her voice.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he said his voice serious.

"Nothing's wrong, Okay. Oh, and by the way, cutie, that's such a nice shirt, it's hot on you,' she mocked putting on a falsetto; as her cool, deep voice sounded nothing like Senna's rather high pitched one.

Ichigo frowned for a minute, then his scowl turned into his devilish smirk.

Rukia almost felt her stomach flutter, then steeled herself again. Why was her body so non-resistant to his charm?

"So that's what this is about," he grinned, raising his hands heavenward.

Rukia took this opportunity to escape since he wasn't holding her hostage anymore.

The minute she turned her back to him she felt his strong arms encircling her tiny waist from behind.

"C'mere you," he smiled into her hair as he pulled her into a large bear hug from behind. Rukia's back was crushed to his solid chest as his strong arms kept her there.

He took a deep sniff of her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. Damn.

He could just _eat_ her.

Rukia was so stunned for a moment she forgot to struggle.

He flipped her round and gazed into her confused eyes.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" he said, grinning like a dope, his golden eyes bright as ever.

Rukia frowned at him. She had never seen him look happier. And no, never in a million years would she say that she was in fact, even if only a teensy bit, jealous.

"No," she said simply, trying to ignore their close proximity as Ichigo still refused to let go off her.

"Rukia, you're _so_ cute when you're jealous," he murmured huskily, real close to her ear.

Rukia blushed at his words.

"Oh, and Rukia. I don't know about you, but I meant it when I said I liked you,' he whispered, looking so handsomely serious, Rukia wanted to shy away. His arms refrained her from doing so.

"And guess what? You've got me good. I ain't going nowhere, Rukia," he said firmly.

Rukia smirked up at him.

"You talk way too much, Kurosaki,' she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Number one: it kills me when you do that thing with your nose, number two: That's my line," he said pulling her closer, as she looked up him from beneath her thick lashes.

"Shut up and kiss me already," she murmured, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Your wish is my command, Princess," he said smiling into their passionate kiss, as he closed the gap between them.

A few breath stealing moments later, they finally broke apart for air. Rukia was even panting slightly. Things like oxygen became secondary when Ichigo Kurosaki was kissing her.

Ichigo admired her swollen pink lips, all _his_ doing.

"So am I forgiven yet?" he asked, still refusing to let her out of his embrace, half-afraid she might run away. He was definitely not going to let that happen. Not if he could help it.

"Hmmm…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, and Ichigo wondered if it was possible for one person to look so darn cute all the time.

"Dinner's on me," he said finally, pushing a piece of her soft hair behind her ears.

"Dinner, breakfast and lunch is on you, _cutie,"_ she giggled.

"Are you ever going to let that go? Oh and I know where we can go eat! At Toushirou's house!" said Ichigo suddenly.

Rukia blinked, obviously she had missed something.

All males, with an exception of Byakuya and Renji, were rather afraid of her silver haired cousin.

Ichigo saw her confused face before laughing, launching into an explanation of how Toushirou had saved him from going hungry through the second half of the day.

They walked on through the cool summer breeze, laughing, completely unaware that the whole school was gossiping and starting rumours that were completely farfetched about them and Senna was plotting up some mad schemes.

_**Xxxx (Here you go, Karime ^^)**_

_**Ichigo: Well, at least you're not making us screw each other.**_

_**Me: For now… heheh.**_

_**Ichigo: GAH! I swear you'll be the death of me!**_

_**Rukia: Why is Ichigo tugging at his hair? Is he ill?**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING (waves hands around dramatically like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Here's the other half, people. As promised, fast update, eventhough its 3 in the morning, mind you. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. **_

_**Oh, and as you can probably tell, I don't like Senna one bit. So, sorry Senna fans, my humblest apologies. I just can't bring myself to like her after watching her in Memories Of Nobody, In fact, I wanted to strangle her for getting so close to Ichigo. No one gets to my Ichigo like that! Hehe... Sorry, but I'll ONLY share him with Rukia. I didn't like the first Bleach movie coz of Senna. The third Bleach movie, Fade To Black, and yeah… NOW WE'RE TALKIN! Finally some IchiRuki action! I can't wait. No clingy little girls who get to be star of the show and use any excuse to touch Ichigo**__****_

_**OK, thanks for hearing out my little rant, Arigatou Gozaimashta.**_

_**So, you know the drill…The next chapter might come faster if I get a decent amount of reviews blah blah so on and so forth. I betcha sick of that line XD**_

_**Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys make my day! You totally rock.**_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_


	10. Can't Keep My Hands Off You

**Something About You: Chapter 10**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

**Warning: Language, Intimacy, FLUFF beyond your wildest imagination. (Call me Fluff Master) **

"_But its harder to hold on to your hands and the hands of time"_

_-David Archuleta-_

_**P.s: Yay for David A! I love his self-titled album. Ok, on to the chapter now.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**8.16 p.m, Rukia's apartment**

"You're taking forever in there, Rukia!" wailed a very impatient Ichigo.

He was leaning against the Rukia's room door in her apartment, his arms crossed over his Navy Blue Nautica Jacket, waiting for her to change. He sighed and stared up at the white ceiling in the dimly lit hallway.

He pulled up his sleeve slightly and glanced at the time.

Man, Rukia had been changing for 24 minutes already.

He ran his fingers impatiently through his spiky orange hair.

His mind hazily did a recap of what they did earlier that day.

_**6.47p.m Central Park**_

"_Ooh… Ichigo! Look! Ducks!" squealed Rukia in delight as they were passing the lillypad pond in Central Park. Many passer-bys had found Rukia's ominous outburst quite amusing._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes heavenward as she tugged on his arm and pulled him with her to get a closer look._

_Ichigo surveyed the evening sky, an inky orange, as a rare breeze ruffled through his tall being._

_Meanwhile, Rukia trudged over to the earthy ground near the pond, completely ruining her beige Jimmy Choo's (-she didn't mind, since they were her sister's) , crouching low to survey a small flock of fat, grey ducks near the edge. Among them all was one dirty white duck; the rims of its feather's had a hint of dirty yellow, almost orange. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the others. It was by itself and didn't seem to mind being that way._

_Rukia seemed most fascinated with that one. Hmm… Orangey and a loner. There was something rather familiar about the duck. Rukia grinned._

_It quacked loudly, jerking Ichigo's gaze back towards Earth. _

_He inspected the noisy duck pointedly, moving closer to Rukia's crouching form. He glanced at her._

_She had the ghost of a laugh etched upon her lips, and her eyes were heavy lidded in fascination._

_Ichigo smirked as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets._

"_It even speaks your language, Rukia," he mocked lightly prodding the crouching girl with his foot._

_It quacked again. It almost sounded angry._

"_Au contraire, Ichigo. Look closely. Doesn't it remind you of someone?" Rukia grinned up at him excitedly._

_Ichigo couldn't believe he was in the middle of Central Park on a Friday evening, staring at some ducks. He was just about to tell Rukia this, when he noticed her dark violet eyes were sparkling with amusement and her pretty face was practically glowing; due to her excitement or the evening sky, that, he didn't know._

_He sighed and crouched down next to her._

"_I'll bite. Who?" he said half frowning at the orangey yellow duck, that was still quacking madly at the other rather silent ducks, as though trying to prove its point. Man, what a sour animal. Heck, it even looked like it was scowling. Why on Earth did Rukia have to pick this duck to be so excited about was completely beyond him. All the other silent ones looked just fine._

"_Oh, come on. Guess," she smirked at him prettily, dimples clearly on show._

_Ichigo scowled at her half-heartedly._

"_I dunno. Donald Trump?" he said lamely. With the way it was quacking, it looked like it was ordering the other ducks around. Maybe due to the duck's bossiness, Rukia had come to that insane conclusion. _

_Good Lord, was he actually trying to analyze some random duck?_

_The things he did for Rukia Kuchiki._

_She let out a tinkling laugh at his answer._

"_No, Dorkus. It reminds me of you," she said jabbing him in the ribs._

_Ichigo scowled harder. _

_He couldn't take the taunting any longer as she decided to name the duck Ichigo Chappy Jr. Kuchiki._

_Where did she get the name Chappy from, he didn't know and he didn't think he wanted to know._

_He dragged her away from the pond in frustration._

_Then she had forced him to buy her some Ice-cream._

_He ordered chocolate of course._

_And she ordered Strawberry._

_Ichigo smirked at this. "Oi shorty, you like the taste of Strawberry, huh?" he asked her, his golden eyes bright, as he watched her eagerly lick the pink treat._

"_Pervert," she shot at him, smacking him with her free hand._

"_You said it, not me," he said shrugging, almost finished with his chocolate cone._

_Ichigo remembered the last time they had eaten ice-cream, still handcuffed to each other. Actually, when __**she**__ was eating ice-cream while he watched her, at 2 in the morning. He just sort of ate the ice-cream off her mouth. He smirked, his brain growing fuzzy at the thought._

_The sugary sweetness + Rukia Kuchiki = Heaven._

_Then he decided to walk her back to her penthouse before heading home._

_Rukia had challenged him to a game on her Wii, and so they both sat down on her black couch and played._

_The only problem was that Ichigo kept winning. Ichigo didn't know which to be more shocked about; the fact that Rukia had a Wii, or the fact that she sucked so bad at it that he won her whilst trying his best to let her win._

_This resulted in Rukia jabbing him in the ribs in a desperate, last minute resort to intercept him._

_Ichigo finally dropped the console and pounced on her, tickling her everywhere within reach._

_She squirmed beneath him on the soft couch, shaking with silent laughter. She struggled but was nowhere near as strong as he was and all attempts to throw him off were in vain._

"_I-Ichigo! S-stop-p Pleas-s-seee," she panted in between her laughter._

_But Ichigo's skilled fingers mercilessly attacked her in all the right places, completely ignoring her protests._

"_This is for naming the duck after me, this is for making me buy you ice-cream, and this is… well, just because I like the way you're squirming beneath me," he said with every dive he took at her. Then he froze at his last sentence, his hands coming to a stop._

_Rukia just stared up at him her laughter dying away, her cheeks a heart-stopping red. And her pretty eyes wide. Her chest rising and falling heavily as her heart pounded in her ears._

_Did Ichigo just say 'I like the way you're squirming beneath me'?_

_She burst out laughing to Ichigo's surprise._

"_You're such a perv, Ichigo Kurosaki," she smiled up at him, biting her lip._

"_You know, since you keep claiming I'm such a pervert, then maybe I should just go ahead and start acting like one," he mumbled cheekily, before claiming her inviting lips._

_He couldn't resist; not after what happened last night. They were so close to it._

_They began kissing furiously, and Rukia briefly wondered how something innocent like Speed Racer had turned into a full-on makeout session on the very same couch._

_This thought kinda flew out her mind though; Ichigo Kurosaki was so good at this. It was rather distracting. _

_He pressed her deeper into the couch, and began kissing her from a different angle to get more access._

_Suddenly he felt her small hands on the front of his chest, pushing urgently._

_He lifted himself slightly to look at her, both of them breathing hard._

"_Off, now, Kurosaki. You're damn heavy. I can't breathe. Switch," she grinned bossily up at him._

_Ichigo shrugged and flipped her so that she was now on top of him, lying on his chest._

_Then he they began attacking each other again, Rukia's hands on the sides of his face, and his were, well… everywhere._

_Rukia moaned at his bold hand gestures, it felt so damn good, but she had to keep him in control. She half-heartedly smacked him._

"_You simply __**cannot **__touch a girl like that," said Rukia breathlessly._

"_Why, Rukia? Most girls enjoy being manhandled in the height of passion," he said grinning up at her, and tracing her lips with his fingers, then running it through her silken hair._

"_How would you know?" demanded Rukia, her large, freakishly violet eyes narrowing into mere slits._

"_My, my. A little possessive aren't we, now? I'm __**guessing,**__ Rukia, from the way you react. Like for example, when I do this-," he said haughtily, then suddenly groped her nearest breast and gave it a firm squeeze through the thin material of her sweater._

_Rukia let out a strangled gasp._

" _See? Feels good? Doesn't it?" he teased, kneading the tender flesh with his large hand, watching her dreamy expression._

_She smacked him again. Blushing hard. And then punished him by kissing him so roughly his eyes jerked open wide._

_They didn't even hear the high-heeled clacking sounds on the marble tiled floor as a third person entered the room._

"_Rukia, I just- Oh God! I'm sorry. Bad timing," said Hisana her eyes widening in utter shock and making a detour right back out of the house._

_Rukia tore away from Ichigo so fast, it almost defied every law of Physics imaginable, just in time to catch her sister close the front door behind her._

"_Oh My God. Tell me this is a bad dream," she wailed to Ichigo, smacking herself. _

_Ichigo shrugged, so embarrassed to be caught by Rukia's sister. It was rather weird to make out with someone and then spot someone who looks exactly like the someone that you're making out with, looking right back at you. _

_Ichigo's brain spun. _

"_Coulda been Byakuya," he mumbled lamely, trying to calm down a very embarrassed Rukia._

_Rukia buried her head into Ichigo's shoulder to block out a scream that was threatening to protrude her throat._

**8.24p.m, Rukia's Apartment**

It had, in fact been, an hour since they had been walked in on by Hisana. Since then, they couldn't seem to get over the awkwardness, Rukia was practically begging the ground to swallow her into its depths. Ichigo had recovered first, and decided to change the topic, suggesting they could go for dinner now.

As Rukia had gone to change, Ichigo had returned to his apartment to freshen up as well. When he returned, James had let him in, and he had been waiting for Rukia for nearly 25 minutes.

He finally snapped.

Ichigo growled low at the wooden door before him.

"That's it Rukia! I'm comin' in anyway,' he said pushing the wooden door open, which to his luck was unlocked, completely ignoring the protests coming from behind it.

He pushed the door open completely to reveal her large room, immediately spotting her next to her vanity mirror, her back to him.

His struggled to keep his jaw shut as his honey brown gaze travelled over her slender form.

Her dark hair spilled loosely to her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless, velvet, emerald green, turtleneck dress, that barely covered her ass. God forbid, if she were to move, even a little, it would ride up and she would be flashing her lacy, black, Victoria secret undies. Her endless, milky legs were running down completely uncovered.

Ichigo felt his breath hitch in his throat when she turned around to face him, the magnificent article of clothing hugging her in all the right places on top and covering almost nothing below.

"Happy? I told you not to come in," she muttered, her cheeks growing warm with his evident stare, trying and failing to pull the garment lower.

Ichigo said nothing, and simply walked over to her, and stopped right in front of her.

He peered down at her, his hazel gaze making Rukia hot all over.

"Rukia. Don't you think that dress is a little short?" he said lifting an eyebrow, as he peered down into her pretty face, which was quickly turning a brilliant shade of magenta.

She gritted her tiny white teeth as she dared herself to look up into his carved-by-angels eyes.

"Idiot. It's not a dress. It's a top, but you came in before I could put on my pants,' she hissed up at him, pushing her glossy hair out of her eyes.

Ichigo coloured instantly, but struggled to regain his composture.

"Ah. I see, "he said rather stupidly, running his fingers through his spiky hair nervously.

Violet and Amber had a stareout before Rukia sighed.

"So… are you gonna carry on being a perv, or let me change in peace?" she asked sarcastically.

Ichigo didn't even flinch; it was almost like he was expecting this retort from her ever since he walked in her room door. In fact, if anything, he moved closer.

"Do I actually get to choose?" said Ichigo letting loose one of his rare grins.

Rukia fought back a smile, and was quickly in denial of all the fluttering activity in her chest.

She stepped a little closer to him, letting her alluring scent do the trick.

"What do you have in mind?" she whispered softly, her scent overwhelming him, those pretty, pretty eyes of hers staring into his soul.

Ichigo closed the gap between them, and their lips met softly, quite a contrast to the usual battle they had with their tongues. They kissed slowly, in a torturous manner, which was driving Ichigo insane. It was as though they were trying to see who could make the other one more aggravated. Ichigo had of course, lost this battle, as he shoved her against the wall, and attacked her mouth.

Rukia moaned against him struggling to free her wrists from his vice-like grip on either side of her head. He let go of her wrists and planted his warm hands on either side of her waist.

Rukia slid her arms around his neck as he began trailing his lips down to her neck, scraping his teeth lightly over her accelerating pulse point. Rukia gasped, her eyes sliding shut as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She briefly wondered if it was even possible for a boy to have such soft hair, but all thoughts flew out of her mind the minute his miraculous tongue began tracing her jaw.

'Mm.. Ichigo. Funny isn't it?" she drawled out in their tight embrace.

"What is?" he whispered against her throat.

"The way we are," she mumbled, her few words coming out as a sigh, due to Ichigo's busy mouth.

He paused for a moment and brought his head upright, to look her in the eyes.

"What are you talking bout, Rukia?" he whispered hotly in her ear, thrilling a shiver down spine and pausing to kiss her bare shoulder.

"We totally skipped a stage. We were barely friends before we became…" her voice trailed off embarrassedly.

"Lovers?" Ichigo quipped, raising his head to look at her properly.

She blushed, her eyes downcast. "No, silly. Don't say that,' she looked away.

Ichigo watched her, a flicker of annoyance rising inside his chest. Did she not like him?

"I'm not your Lover? Why not?" he said looking so cutely disgruntled Rukia had to peck him on the lips.

"Don't say Lover, stupid. It sounds like… we're screwing around," she muttered, her finger tracing the odd pattern of his jacket.

"And what would you call this?" he enquired, eyebrow raised as he tightened his grip on her hips.

She rolled her eyes. Males and their ego. They all seemed to be full of it.

"Making out? I dunno, Ichigo. I just don't like the sound of Lovers, kay," she said slowly, resting her head against the wall.

Ichigo's curiosity peaked. His relationship with Rukia right now was pretty fun.

But what exactly are they?

He looked down at the slender girl in his arms. From the start, it wasn't her appearance, as appealing as it was, that had drawn him to her. It was just the mere fact that she seemed to share some sort of unspoken bond with him. Like it just seemed right to be by her side. He couldn't bear the thought of her with anyone else. A sudden possessiveness seemed to overtake him when it came to Rukia.

"You're mine," he said firmly, his voice steady and strong as he pulled her to him. As if those two words settled the matter.

Rukia blinked up at the sudden raw look in his golden eyes, suddenly feeling a little trapped with the way he was caging her. It was as though he was simply marking his territory. Rukia had read about this in many books.

Possessive and dominant seemed to be Ichigo Kurosaki's middle names.

"Works both ways, idiot," she smiled up at him, pressing their foreheads together.

He pulled her close, crushing her tiny body against his.

She gasped as she felt his hardness pressing into her.

She giggled. "Somebody's awake,' she whispered into his neck as he slid his hand up her exposed thigh. His warm hands felt so good on her skin.

"You woke him up, fool," Ichigo muttered into her shoulder, softly biting her tender skin.

Rukia moved one of her hands down his broad chest, deftly unbuttoning his pants to take a hold of him through his boxers.

Ichigo hissed when he felt her small hand close around his aching erection, his back arching against his will.

She slowly began moving up and down, watching his face gleefully. "I love it when you're like this," she mumbled, stroking him with increasing fire through his boxers. She felt so powerful watching him shudder and succumb to her touch.

"Are you tuh-trying … to get r-raped?" he rasped out, through gritted teeth.

She smirked up at her arrogant orange-haired male. She blinked at the severity of her thoughts. Her male? When was he her male? Jeez, and she called _him_ possessive.

"Oh please, I'm in total con-." Rukia broke of gasping.

Ichigo had moved so fast she hadn't even seen him do it. He had pulled up her top and clamped his lips around one pink nipple, through the thin cotton of her bra. She moaned and Ichigo cheered inwardly; her hand was coming to a stop on his member. He began suckling her deliberately causing her hands to go shooting up to his hair, subconsciously pushing his face closer to her chest. His erection was pushing into her already wet core insistently.

She was losing control, giving in.

Then the light bulbs in her head flashed dangerously.

What the heck were they doing?

_Stop, stop, stop!_

"Stop,' she croaked weakly, her small hands tugging at his orange mane. He paused; his lips still propped around her nipple which was pert from all the excitement.

Ichigo groaned and lifted his head off her grudgingly, pulling her blouse down to a more respectable level. He was slightly ashamed at his inability to exercise more control, but she was being so fucking irresistible. Unable to look at her, he busied himself with his fingers, sighing.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly, finally glancing at her breathless face. They were both breathing fast from their recent bout.

She shut her eyes slowly. "No, I'm sorry, I started it," she whispered back.

He glanced around, rubbing his neck. "So, we still going for dinner?" he mumbled, trying not to sound too hopeful.

She smirked up at him. "Duh! I want a cheeseburger, pronto," she demanded.

Ichigo felt the weight on his beating heart lift considerably.

He grinned at her. "Alrighty then," he said before lifting himself off her and freeing her from the wall.

She blinked abruptly from the sudden loss of his warmth.

"Where you going?" she called after him as he crossed over to her bathroom.

He turned around and lifted his eyebrows in exasperation.

"You want me to walk around with a lamppost sticking outta my pants?" he sniped, unabashedly pointing at his bulging manhood.

Rukia blushed daintily. "Ew. Don't jerk off in my shower," she wailed, pouting.

"Would you rather finish the job then?" he enquired smoothly, grinning suggestively.

"Ichigo!" she ground out.

"Relax, Rukia. I meant a cold shower," he said rolling his eyes as he fumbled for the bathroom light and stepping into said bathroom to strip down.

"You better. Any funny business and I'm turning off the light… and the water supply," Rukia simpered childishly, moving closer to the door which Ichigo hadn't closed all the way.

Her only response was his boxers flying through the open crack of the bathroom door, right into her face. She bit back a scream when her surroundings faded out as it enveloped her tiny face.

She yanked it off, eyeing the logo on the garment hastily.

Batman? She chuckled lightly. _Amusing_.

Instead of screaming bloody murder over the fact he had shoved his underwear into her face, she walked towards the slightly ajar door and leaned against the doorframe, smirking haughtily.

"You're not getting this back, darling," she called with a tinkling laugh, swinging the boxers around with her forefinger as she heard him turn the shower on.

"Aww… you wanna keep it?" came his voice, slightly muffled by the sound of the rushing water; but Rukia hardly missed the taunting in his tone.

Rukia chuckled darkly. "Whatever. Rest assured you're going commando for dinner tonight," she mumbled stalking off, bouncing lightly towards her walk in wardrobe.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he almost swallowed a mouthful of shower water when he realized Rukia wasn't playing.

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: (wipes forehead) That was a close call… phew. I swear, I'm gonna Bankai on you If you ever try that again!**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes) You have no Bankai in my story, Ichigo.**_

_**Ichigo: (narrows his eyes) I don't like you…**_

_**Rukia: Ichigo? Anyone! Explain to me what the heck's goin on already!**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING (waves hands around dramatically like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long. Gomen! I was on holiday. I did this chapter in a bit of a rush so I hope everyone likes it. If you enjoyed this chapter I can guarantee you'll love the next one. Heh. Well, I hope so. **_

_**I'm glad to say that me self-teaching myself Japanese, is going pretty well. I'm glad.**_

_**Yokatta XD**_

_**So review if you want to know what happens to Ichigo's boxers. Haha. In the next chapter. **_

_**Sorry, but as the writer I need your feedback XD**_

_**Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys make my day! You totally rock.**_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_


	11. Hot And Cold: Just give me the boxers!

**Something About You: Chapter 11**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

"_I'm holdin' on to my heart, in this rush I almost forgot it"_

_-David Archuleta-_

_**P.s: Yay for David A! I STILL love his self-titled album. AND HIM. Ok, on to the chapter now.**_

"Warm… warm.. ooh warmer… nope, cold. Getting colder…" called out Rukia.

A vein ticked in Ichigo's head. He was indeed walking around Rukia's apartment_, in his shirt and a towel mind you, _playing a game of Hot and Cold with Rukia, to find his damn boxers. He refused to see the irony in this situation.

He really regretted throwing them at her in the first place.

He had stepped out of the shower and was half dressed before he had realized that they were in fact missing. Realizing where they were, he had wrapped himself in a towel and asked Rukia for them.

She had her pants on now, thank goodness.

The damn midget had merely smirked coyly at him and told him that he had two choices.

Go Commando

Find them himself, with a little assistance from her (she had only added on to that because Ichigo was beginning to look murderous)

He gritted his teeth as walked around her glass coffee table. Rukia was sitting down on the black couch, her legs crossed daintily, a look of amusement etched across her pretty features.

"Hmmm… How do you know it's not under the table?" Rukia piped up, blinking innocently at him.

"It's a damn glass table, midget. Obviously I'd know if there was anything under it," he scoffed in annoyance.

Rukia shrugged, playfully twirling a glossy lock of hair around her finger.

"I dunno. I mean there's quite a lot of stuff on top of the table, you can't really see," she mused.

"There's no way I'm bending in this towel, you'll… ohh… I see, you wanna have a good look at my ass, don't you, Rukia?" he prompted, crossing his arms over his solid chest.

Rukia's cheeks flared up instantly, but she quickly regained her calm expression as she hopped off the couch.

"I guess that means you're going Free Willy huh, Ichigo?" she claimed perkily, picking up her denim jacket and her house keys.

"Oh, come on Rukia! Just give me my damn boxers!" Ichigo ground out exasperatedly.

"_Batman_ boxers," Rukia corrected at once.

It was Ichigo's turn to flush. "Whatever. Where is it?" he muttered, closing his eyes in frustration.

And Rukia immediately marveled at how good he looked even when he was frustrated beyond reasoning.

His orange hair was partially dry, still spiky in a soft way. His heavy eyelids were shut over his eyes, his lashes barely grazing his defined cheekbones. His strong posture; the slight muscles in his arms could be seen clearly as his hands were folded on his chest. He was practically glowing under the fluorescent light of the hall; that added a nice blend as it spilled over his tan skin.

He looked like an angel. A real bad ass angel with an attitude.

"Oi, midget. You done ogling?" came his deep voice, snapping Rukia out of her reverie.

SHIT. This was the second, SECOND bloody time she was caught staring at Ichigo Kurosaki like a lovesick fangirl.

Ichigo hardly missed the blush that was quickly spreading across her pretty face.

He was grinning at her, that full on cocky grin he seemed to only reserve for her. _With those perfectly white teeth, with the extra sharp canines- __**Okay Rukia, we get the point he has teeth that rival Edward Cullen's, enough!**_ She scolded her wandering mind.

Just, at that moment, Rukia's stomach growled with hunger, it couldn't pick a more perfect time obviously.

And Ichigo did not even pretend, like a normal person, that he hadn't heard it.

"Looks like somebody's hungry. Now, can I have my underwear, Honey?" his grin replaced with his smirk, his eyes not leaving hers.

Rukia scowled at him. He got off easy this time. Only because she was starving and he was currently looking like a mix between a Hot Japanese Rockstar and Keanu Reeves.

"It's in the freezer," she muttered, buttoning up her denim jacket.

"What??" yelped Ichigo, scampering over to the kitchen so fast he almost dropped his towel.

He emerged seconds later, holding the black garment in his hands, a little vapour rising from it in its cold state.

"You're a dead woman, Rukia Kuchiki," he growled between gritted teeth before disappearing into her room to change.

Rukia was satisfied to hear some slight yelping coming from her bedroom. Ha. Ha. She'd frozen that arrogant ass he so confidently claimed she wanted to see.

"Rukia one, Ichigo nil," she mumbled under her breath as he came out of her room, looking absolutely disgruntled and uncomfortable.

She eyed his expression before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, stop being such a Drama Queen. That'll keep you from having another boner," she sniped sweetly, as he pulled on his Dark Blue jacket.

"You're eating my dust tonight, Kuchiki," Ichigo announced scathingly as he crossed over to the door, blatantly ignoring her.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle when she noticed he wasn't exactly walking straight.

"Two cheeseburgers and soft drinks please," Ichigo told the rather timid looking McDonald's worker, who began punching in the order at once.

"And super sized fries," added Ichigo half-heartedly, after being elbowed by the raven haired girl next to him.

"Anything else, sir?" piped up the young black-haired boy, whose name tag read Hanatarou.

What a funny name for a boy, thought Ichigo. But then again _his_ name literally meant strawberry.

"No, that's all," Ichigo told him, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. At least, his boxers weren't so cold anymore, he thought shrugging.

"Eating here or takeaway?" the boy smiled nervously.

"Why so many questions! I'm hungry!" whined Rukia, her elbow digging into Ichigo's side.

"Whose fault is that, considering you hid my boxers?" Ichigo reasoned, rubbing his sore side.

"You didn't have to throw them in my face!" she growled back.

"You didn't have to put it into the freezer," snarled Ichigo, unaware of all the attention they were receiving from the people around them.

"Uhm… sir?" Hanatarou slowly piped up.

"Takeaway," said Rukia, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Hanatarou ran off to fetch their orders, in case they wanted to change their order.

"Who said you get to decide?" Ichigo peered closer into her face, his honey gaze smoldering the hot violet beneath him.

"You were the one who said we should eat in the Park-," retorted Rukia, but was cut off by someone next to them clucking in disapproval.

Next to them was a pretty dark purple haired girl, with intense citrus eyes, wide and doe-shaped.

To Rukia it looked like the Mother of All Evil. The Daughter of Satan, in person.

In other words, Senna Miruko stood next to them in the line, leaning casually on the order table.

"Bickering? How ugly…" she said, waving her hand, a light giggle protruding her throat.

_Nowhere near as hideous as you_, Rukia thought grimly.

Ichigo said nothing and picked up both Rukia's and his dinner, which were in brown paper bags, and paying Hanatarou, signaling to Rukia to get the drinks. Maybe he'd just brush Senna off for now; he didn't want Rukia to run off again.

"Sorry, but we're in a little bit of a hurry," Ichigo plastered a fake grin on his face, grabbing Rukia with his free hand.

To Rukia's utmost surprise, the ever persistent Senna did not pursue them any further. Something was fishy. Senna would never give up so easily, at least not without a fight.

She was still deep in thought as they both head out of the restaurant and towards Central Park.

"Hey," Ichigo prodded the side of her cheek with a warm fry.

Rukia ignored him, the sudden breeze ruffling her soft hair as they trudged towards the well-lit park. It was pitch dark, and there was nobody else in sight.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled.

That caught Rukia's attention, bringing her back to Earth.

"For what?" she blinked up at him in confusion.

"I don't know. I just assumed you were angry with me, because you were so quiet," he said shrugging, taking a sip of his coke.

Rukia smiled up at him for being silly before she came to a dead halt.

Ichigo had walked a few steps ahead before realizing she wasn't by his side. He turned around, a slight frown on his face.

"Ichigo, what the heck are we doing in Central Park at this hour?" said Rukia suddenly, realizing her surroundings.

The sudden fear was etched upon her face, her violet eyes large.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Then she shook her head, walked towards him and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him out of the park.

"Ichigo, this isn't Japan. This is freaking New York. Wondering around at night, especially a deserted park, is like practically begging to be mugged, raped, murdered, etc." she said exasperatedly, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

Ichigo shrugged. It's true he hadn't thought of that, besides being one of the most exclusive cities, New York was also known for its sky high crime rate.

"Whatever. S'not like I'd let anybody harm you anyway," he ground out stubbornly.

Rukia pouted.

_Oh come on_, thought Ichigo. _Does she actually think that's gonna work? Damn it! Why does she have to look so damn cute?_

Ichigo found himself making a detour out of the park, Rukia following closely.

He shivered as another cool breeze travelled through his body, glancing around the deserted park. Now it just triggered him, why on Earth did he even think about coming _here_ in the first place? He also noticed Rukia was shivering so much her teeth were chattering.

He put an arm around her, drawing her close to his larger body.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him, making him blush.

"What? You're shivering," he said pointedly, kicking a stray pebble out of his way.

They both barely heard someone slither up behind them, and put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"My, my… what a pretty girl you have there," slurred the voice behind them, making their insides ice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know Rangiku… it looked pretty intense to me, I mean she just turned seventeen in the summer," sighed Hisana worriedly, piling her glossy hair into a tight ponytail as she sat on her large bed, talking to the rather big bosomed, ginger haired woman standing next to her.

Hisana was having one of her mood swings, as she and Rangiku had decided to open a bottle. Or two.

"As long as the boy uses a condom, she should be fine," Rangiku waved off Hisana's comment hastily, obviously not the best advice giver in this situation.

It was funny how Rangiku Matsumoto and Hisana Kuchiki were best friends. Hisana was a petite little raven haired beauty, with warmly dressed curves, much like her younger sister. Rangiku, on the other hand was a voluptuous, ginger-haired woman with a pretty face. Hisana was well-mannered (most of the time), responsible and alert, whilst Rangiku was rather laid-back and easy going.

Byakuya was in Seattle, for business reasons, leaving Hisana to dwell worriedly about what she had caught her sister and her new _friend _doing in her rather distraught state.

Hisana's hair spilled to her shoulders again as she whirled around, exhaling sharply.

"Rangiku!!" she wailed, tugging on the edge of her red pajama shirt.

"Okay, okay, I mean if they even got that far… Jeez," Rangiku rolled her eyes, correcting herself.

Hisana sighed dejectedly as Rangiku sat down on the bed next to her.

"Come on Hissy, I know Rukia. She's a smart kid. You of all people should know that. You really gotta have more faith in her, and start acting more like her sister and less like her mother," Rangiku said confidently.

Hisana let a small smile form on her lips; she could smell her lavender soap from her freshly washed skin. It always calmed her nerves. It was second best to Byakuya, but since he wasn't here now, it'll have to do. Hisana was known for having random thoughts when she was drunk.

"You know what? You're right. I'm fretting for no reason. I miss my man," Hisana pouted.

Rangiku laughed. "So much for Girl Time," Rangiku smirked.

Just then the room door creaked open slowly, and a dark-haired man with a rather stoic face poked in.

"Am I intruding?" he asked uniformly, swiftly entering the room, not missing the grin on his pretty wife's face.

"You're home, baby! I missed you," Hisana giggled, running to hug him. She looked up at him through her shiny, violet eyes.

Byakuya raised an amused eyebrow, turning to Rangiku.

"Has she been drinking?" Byakuya said somewhat accusingly.

"Not _that_ much," Rangiku stated, unable to hide her smile, knowing Hisana had the drinking capacity of a fly. _Just like_ Rukia.

Hisana punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Can't I miss my darling hubby without a lawyer case?" Hisana pouted.

Then she turned sharply to Rangiku.

"He's being mean, and I'm going to punish him. Go away, Rangiku!" Hisana said drunkly to Rangiku before whacking Byakuya firmly in the ass.

Byakuya reddened immediately as Hisana winked devilishly at him.

His wife was nuts, and what could he say? He couldn't live without her. _Oh, the irony_.

"Goodnight to you too, Hissy," Rangiku muttered sarcastically, laughing as she caught the look on Byakuya's rather red face.

As she closed the door she heard stammers coming from Byakuya and Hisana laughing maniacally.

"I'm on top this time! You're punishment, honey," she heard Hisana say before she head towards the front door.

She shook her head, seriously pitying the poor man.

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: What the hell was that? **__**Who **__**the hell was that? Are we gonna die?**_

_**Me: (chuckles mercilessly) Hey Ichigo! I got a real bright idea! Why don't you use your scary Bankai?**_

_**Ichigo: (narrows his eyes to mere slits) I really, really don't like you…**_

_**Rukia: Ichigo? Who's gonna die?!? (Grabs Ichigo's arm in fear)**_

_**Ichigo: (sweatdrops) ask the maniac of a writer.**_

_**Me: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING (waves hands around like the penguin from Madagascar)**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! I'm not going to say much about the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see I guess. Did you guys like that bit on Hisana? It was a last minute thing, and I had roughly written many different situations for her, but I thought that this was the funniest.**_

_**Reviews are lovely, lovely things. Please do write me one and I will be very grateful!**_

_**Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys make my day! You totally rock.**_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S: You guys should definitely give David Archuleta's album a listen! It's amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I love him to bits and pieces XD**_

_**Honest.**_

_**I wonder if it's healthy to be crushing on a singer this much? I even feel like changing my penname coz of him. I've got Archie on the brain 24/7.**_

_**Sorry, I just HAD to add that in.**_


	12. Into The Night

**Something About You: Chapter 11**

**By**

**IchigoRukiaforever**

**Disclaimer: **_**If**_**I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would have had many, many, kids by now XD So I obviously don't. Bleach is Kubo sensei's creation. Ichigo and Rukia belong to Tite Kubo. **_**(Sniffs)**_

"_Rome wasn't built in one day"_

_-God Knows ( I saw it on a cereal box XP)-_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Ichigo turned sharply to see who it was; with baited breath. The stranger who had so bravely come up to them; and had dared to touch Rukia! His heart was thumping so hard and all the blood rushed to his head, imagining all the worst possible scenarios. A thief, a rapist, an assassin! Hell, he didn't know.

He finally turned to the figure hovering slightly behind them. He could feel it's hot breath on his neck.

It was… Skip.

"SKIP! YOU ASS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME?" Ichigo roared, making the lanky boy jump a few feet in the air.

"Ichigo-man! I thought you woulda recognized my voice!" Skip pouted, stung, his shiny red and black skateboard gleaming beneath the bright streetlamp.

"I told you to stop calling me that! What the heck are you doing wondering around this time at night anyway?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth as Rukia nearly collapsed against him in relief.

"I was skateboarding around here- and wait! What are you and the pretty girlie doing here? Oooh! On a date are we?" Skip taunted, hopping from one foot to another excitedly.

"Not you, just us," Ichigo blurted before feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, wait; Rukia had never said it was a date…

Rukia looked up at Ichigo expectantly, in a way to say, explain…

"We were heading back home actually…" Rukia cut in, smiling at Skip.

Skip's face crumbled. "Already? B-but I just got here!"

"Yeah, so did we, but this place was giving us the creeps, so we're heading back," Ichigo grumbled. Explanations were so tedious.

Didn't Skip have any other friends he could torture at this ungodly hour?

"B-but you guys are my only buddies," Skip whined, hanging his head.

_Apparently not_, Ichigo sighed.

"Why don't you walk home with us then?" came Rukia's voice, despite Ichigo's efforts of openly moving his hand in a slashing motion against his throat.

"Why thank you, I will. You got an itch there too, Ichigo-man? Me too! The damn mosquitoes are everywhere!" said Skip; simple-mindedly mistaking Ichigo's hand slashing moments for scratching.

"Uhm… Yeah, whatever." Ichigo sighed impatiently.

Rukia elbowed him. "Be nice, Ichigo. He is your friend!" Rukia hissed as all three of them began their journey.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo was beyond frustrated by the time that had reached their apartment.

Rukia dropped to the front steps and thanked their heavens that they had made it home. To anyone else, it would have looked rather dramatic, but Ichigo didn't blame her one bit. In fact, he had to restrain himself from dropping right next to her.

This was not because they had both been anticipating their safe, unharmed return because of New York's Nightcreeps.

Their utter relief/anger was caused by a (questionable) human being named Skip Harold Grey.

The whole walk home, Ichigo and Rukia were forced to listen to Skip's lame attempts at conversation.

"_Hey, Ichigo-man! Get this one right! Why did Harry Potter's father die?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ooh… Ooh! I know. Pick me!"_

"_Alrighty then, pretty lady! Give it'cha best shot!"_

"_James Potter died trying to defend his family from the Dark Wizard, Voldemort"said Rukia wisely, having read all seven books more than once. Ichigo peered down at her and he could even see her glowing with pride. He rolled his eyes._

"_NAH! Wrong one! Its coz he was eaten by goblins"_

"_Excuse me? No, I'm very sure he died trying to protect Lilly and Harry,"_

"_NO! Goblins ate him in his sleep!"_

"_What are you talking about. The Goblins in the story are absurdly clever, and happen to work at a Wizard Bank!" Rukia said exasperatedly._

"_It was them sneaky lil' buggers I tell you!"_

_Rukia was just about to blow when Ichigo grabbed her arm and gave her a firm squeeze._

"_Let it go, it's not worth it," he said soothingly. Before he knew it, it was his turn._

"_Hey Ichigo-man!"_

"_What now?"_

"_What would you do if I kissed Rukia?"_

"_Kissed m-me?"_

"_Absolutely nothing. Why would I care?" Ichigo lied through his teeth, shoving his clenched fists into his jacket pockets to hide them._

_Rukia stopped in her tracks. "Okay then, C'mere Skip," Rukia winked at Skip and signaled him over with a finger._

_Skip sauntered over and leaned in eagerly, only to have Ichigo's fist collide with his cheek._

_Ichigo had just acted on pure reflex and was seeing red right now._

_Skip rubbed his sore cheek, while Rukia glared at Ichigo._

"_Are you alright, Skip?" Rukia asked kindly._

"_I'm fine, thank you. And what do you call that, Ichigo-man?" Skip enquired, wiggling his dark eyebrows suggestively._

_Ichigo grunted an apology then looked away when he heard Skip's words._

"_There was a fly on your face," _

"_Wow! That fly must have been really irritating the hell outta ya. That fist was aimed to kill," said Skip rubbing his cheek gingerly._

_That was nothing, Ichigo thought inwardly._

"_Oh, did I tell you guys' bout the time my mom made chocolate lasagna?"_

_Ichigo and Rukia groaned. Rukia wasn't so eager to eat her food anymore._

_This was gonna be a__** long **__walk home._

Ichigo snapped back into their current state, easily pulling Rukia off the ground and heading inside.

"You guys go on ahead! I'm gonna ride around for a bit," Skip said waving, to their utter relief.

"I am not a sack, Ichigo! Put me down!" Rukia squealed as he slung her over one shoulder, all the fries in the bag almost falling out.

The doorman shook his head in disapproval as they made their way to the lobby, where Ichigo finally dropped Rukia to her feet.

"Actually there's a pretty cool place I wanted to show you, Batman," Rukia grinned up at Ichigo who was gulping down his coke.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "Where's that, Victoria's Secret?" he quipped.

"Touché," Rukia replied blushing.

Rukia took Ichigo to the Bar & Lounge that was in the apartment. The familiar homey setting and jazzy music was nice to Ichigo but his curiousity peaked as Rukia walked past all the sitting booths and chairs.

Rukia slid over to the bar pulling Ichigo with her.

"Urahara, could we use _the outside?" _Rukia asked sweetly.

Urahara raised a curious eyebrow but held his tongue.

"Sure, the keys are with Yoruichi. She's at the back," Urahara hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Rukia beamed, pulling Ichigo with her to the back part of the bar.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Urahara called over his shoulder.

"That leaves a lot," Rukia said sarcastically, walking to the back area of the place.

_**Xxxx**_

_**Ichigo: Where are we going?**_

_**Me: You'll see!**_

_**Rukia: (Pulls out machine gun) somebody's going to get hurt real bad if no one bothers to enlighten me with what the hell is going on.**_

_**Me and Ichigo: (Screams as Rukia shoots the ceiling "accidentally")**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**A/N**__**: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! DON'T STAB MEEE! I know its been ages and this is such a sad excuse for an update, but I've been REALLY, REAAAALLY BUSY! Gomen, Gomen.**_

_**I hope you guys aren't too disappointed.**_

_**But reviews motivate, and I need motivation (takes cowboy hat off and attempts the Puss In Boots look, shattering a few mirrors in the process)**_

_**Oh Yeah, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys make my day! You totally rock.**_

_**Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Jaa Ne,**_

_**IchigoRukiaforever**_

_**P.S: I like Wonka Nerds. And Ichigo. I can't live without them both.**_

_**Ha-ha. Sorry. I haven't been feeling quite well this past few days. Too many keg parties for New Years! BTW! Happy New Year, you guys!**_


End file.
